Konoha School Musical
by saki-li
Summary: sasunaru, kibahina, itadei y mucho mas en un cover musical que promete poner de cabeza a todo el elenco de NARUTO! warning lemon! boyxboy
1. Something New

Konoha High School

Naruto! Que estas haciendo es año nuevo hijo, debes prepararte para la fiesta- le recordó su padre Minato algo cansino tras ver como su hijo despegaba la vista de su libro- pero papa ya casi termino, solo me faltan tres paginas- le suplico, su padre negó con la cabeza- vamos será divertido, es año nuevo no puedes quedarte encerrado en el cuarto Naruto, además tu ropa ya esta lista- refuto haciendo que el rubio aceptara y se fuera con el.

Namikaze Naruto era un joven de no menos de 15 años, quien amaba la literatura y las ciencias. A muy corta edad se había hecho acreedor de varios premios a su impecable desempeño escolar. Lamentablemente naruto no había podido tener una vida normal como los demás chicos de su edad. El trabajo de su padre los absorbía mucho , implicando las constantes mudanzas por las que tenia que pasar había afectado su vida social. Es por ello que Minato decidió hacer este viaje donde naruto pudiera socializar y conocer chicos de su edad. La fiesta que presentaba el resort era el lugar perfecto para ello.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del hotel…

Sigue entrando por la izquierda….- informo el hombre de tez blanca y cabellera negra y larga atada en una cola de caballo-el defensa no esperara a que lo hagas será tuyo- continuo dándole el pase a un joven de similares facciones quien no dudar en tomar la pelota y girarse sobre si mismo para darle la espalda a su contrincante- por la izquierda- repitió el meno algo agitado por el cansancio- si, se queda mirando y tu encestas- le volvió a explicar- Perfecto ni-san-exclamo tras sonreír y mover su cuerpo para encestar- bien así se haces-lo felicito el mayor revolviéndole los cabellos a su querido otuoto para luego intentar arrebatarle nuevamente el balón.

Hemos viajado desde tan lejos solo para jugar basketball chico?- una suave pero algo cansada voz interrumpió la amena charla de los hermanos.- hem si- respondieron ambos tras escuchar el suspiro de su madre. Mikoto había arrastrado a ambos en un viaje familiar ya que desde la partida de su esposo rara vez pasaban tiempo juntos. A su vez Itachi se había empecinado en explotar el talento de su pequeño hermano haciéndolo entrenar cada vez que podía. Sasuke era un prodigio del Basketball , vivía y moría por el deporte que tanto su padre y su hermano amaban esta dispuesto a volverse el numero en honor a su difunto padre. Es por ello que el conjuntamente con Itachi entrenaban arduamente en el equipo de la escuela.

Es nuestra ultima noche de vacaciones- trato de refrescarles la memoria pero aun nada- la fiesta chicos a es que lo habían olvidado- claro la fiesta de fin de año- callo en cuenta itachi- sasuke hay una fiesta para niños en el auditorio del hotel- para niños?- repitió enarcando una ceja tras escuchar risita burlona proveniente de su hermano- para jóvenes adultos ahora ve ducharte- ratifico su madre- una mas!- rogo con balón en mano a su madre- esta bien pero que sea rápido- dijo tras ver como su hijo se volcó sonriente para volver a jugar con su hermano y encestar rápidamente-yosh!- bien ahora a la fiesta-

El salón estaba lleno de chicos de diferentes edades, el ambiente era jovial como para toda fiesta de año nuevo el presentador no dejaba de hablar animando a todos los presentes arrastrando a muchos de ellos para cantar en el karaoke. Por su parte naruto había decidido llevar consigo su libro, a escondidas de su padre claro esta, no le haría daño terminar su libro, tan sumido se encontraba en el desenlace de su trama que no se dio cuenta cuando el mismo animador se bajo para arrástralo al escenario conjuntamente con otro joven de su misma edad. Pudo sentir todas las miradas de lo presentes enfocarse en ellos, se sentía muy nervioso odia mas multitudes y especialmente hablar ante ellas.

Sasuke fue arrastrado literalmente al escenario ni bien paso el lumbral de la puerta- un momento yo no canto- reclamo con fastidio pero ya era muy tarde podía sentir al igual que su acompañante como todos los miraban expectantes- tranquilo chico un dia me lo agradecerás- le comento divertido el presentador para luego retirarse y dar la posta para que empezaran con la muisca. Sasuke no hizo mas que matar al hombre con la mirada, la música invadió el salón al igual que las letras de la canción en la pantalla gigante.

**Living in my own world- **empezó algo reacion, pero maldición ya estaba ahí parado que mas le quedaba**- did`t understand….. that anything can happen if you take the chance – **continuo tras ver como su acompañante lo vei a de reojo tímidamente, dando por sentado de que ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente se giro sobre su sitio para retirarse cuando..

**I nerver belive in….- **se escucho la melodiosa voz del rubio**- what I couldn`t see- **sasuke se giro a contemplar al joven que se encontraba contestándole la canción-** I** **nerver opned my heart to all the posibilities uhh**- sasuke solo pudo sonrreir y volver a micrófono.

**I know that smoething has changed**- empezaron ambos- **never felt this way**- **and right here tonight…- **continuo naruto para luego ser seguido por sasake- **this could be the start of something new…**

**This feel so right- **naruto se sintió sorprendetemente comodo cantando con aquel extraño a pesar de que todos les estuvieran observando- **to be here with you ohh**

**And now I'm lookin' in your eyes- continuaron ambos tras estarse viendo de reojo sonriendo tímidamente, naruto mas que todo.**

**I feel in my heart- **retomo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa al ver que sasukerepetia la acción poco después-** the start of something new- ohhh yeah- **sasuke empezaba a divertirse con el juego de mirada que tenia con el rubio, no podía evitarlo era muy comodo cantar a su lado**- Now who`d have ever thought that**- el moreno opto por sacarse el saco ganadose gritos y suspiro de parte del publico tras mandarle una sonrisa sugestiva al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar.

**We`d be both here tonight**- naruto se había olvidado del publico de una momento a otro había tomado el micrófono y siguió su parte de la canción junto con sasuke- ** ohhuuhhh yeahh- and the world looks so much brighter**-continuo naruto siendo interrumpido por sasuke repitiendo la ultima palabra dos veces-**with you by my side- bye my side- **volvieron a repetir la acción ambos disfrutando del momento –** I know thet something has changed never felt this way and I know it for really this could be the start of something new this fell so right to be here with you ohhuuhh and now looking in your eyes .. I feel in my heart the star of something new-**

dejando a naruto con la ultima frase sasuke se animo a tomar el micrófono simulando ser un cantante profesional empezó a jugar con su acompañante sacando una amplia sonrisa del susodicho**- I never knew it could happen till it happen to me yeahh- I did`t know it before but now it`s easy to see yeahh- **naruto le imitotomando con ambas manos el micro ampliando su voz para que todos los escucharan- **It`s the start of something new it feel so right to be here with you ohh- **retomaron ambos sonriendo el uno al otro- **and now looking in your eyes i feel in my heart…. – **sasuke comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas y mas al rubio**-That its the star for something new- **haciendo retroceder hasta llegar al borde del escenario naruto no podía esconder su sonrrojo el corazón le latia a mil por hora si no fuera por uno de los chicos del publico hubiera caído a suelo- **it feels so right to be here with you ohh … and now looking in your eyes…- **estaban frente a frente respirando el aire del otro con el corazón en la mano**- I feel in my heart- -I feel in my heart-**retomo naruto sonriente seguido por sasuke**- the star of something new-the start of some thing new**- terminaron ambos sonrientes pediendose en la mirada del otro escuchando vagamente as ovaciones del publico

**Sasuke-**

**Naruto-**

**NOTAS-**

_**Hola! Acabo de entrar en el mundo ficfanesco del yaoi! Y bueno es primer sasunaru-cover asi que tenga piedad =D No he leído muchos fics en español de sasunaru la mayoría que he leído son en ingles asi que si tienes ideas constructivas que me ayuden seria genial!. Se me ocurrio hacer este cover porque me quede leyendo un cover de HSM con los PG de naruto pero nunca lo llegaron a concluir D= es por eso que decidi hacer mi versión en español XD. Si alguein tiene un autor de sasunaru para recomendar me encantaría revisarlo, espero les guste mi cover!JANE!**_


	2. The new student

Un nuevo año iniciaba para la escuela Konoha High, una de las pocas alegrías de volver a clase, especialmente para los linces de konoha high, era la nueva oportunidad de ganar el campeonato inter escolar que se realizaba cada año. Este seria su año no cabria duda que con el nuevo capitán tendrían el éxito asegurado. Es por ello que el regreso a clases se convirtió en todo un festival apenas apareció el capitán del equipo a quien no paraban de saludar animosamente.

Sasuke campeón, como estas viejo?-kiba no tardo en lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños,

Kiba!-sasuke no se quedo atrás, chocando manos con su amigo y palmeándose la espalda mutuamente para luego ir a saludar a los demás miembros del equipo he amigos- hey chicos feliz año nuevo- si va ser un feliz año lince nuevo- recalco kiba eufórico recibiendo gritos de jubilo en respuesta- porque en dos semanas seremos campeones– continuo para luego abrazar del cuello a sasuke- y contigo como nuestro líder nos guiaras al infinito y mas allá!

QUE EQUIPO?!-grito un chico

LINCES!- respondió el resto en jubilo

QUE EQUIPO?!- volvió a preguntar

LINCES! CON LA MENTENTE EN EL JUEGO!

Resonó en toda la escuela mientras el grupo de basquetbolistas ingresaban al edificio , bromeando entre ellos saludando y coqueteando con las porristas como las mismas estrellas que eran para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. No obstante había alguien que podía superar o igualar y esa era Haruno Sakura la diva estrella de cada producción musical de konoha high y presidente del club de arte dramático hacia su entrada por los pasillos de la escuela abriéndose se campo como la gran diva que era.

Ouhshhh- corearon todos los del equipo de básquet al verla pasar entre ellos- la princesa del hielo regreso de sus vacaciones en el polo- comento óbito mientras fingía tener frio- apuesto que en las vacaciones hizo lo de siempre- agrego kiba al grupo expectante- comprar espejos- termino su chiste ganándose carcajadas de todos sus amigos-

Uahj los animales del zoológico anuncian un nuevo año, que salvajes- comento sarcásticamente una joven morena de ojos blancos a sus compañeros quienes les ayudaban a colgar anuncios en el mural informativo.

Mientras tanto con nuestro recién llegado….

Papa estoy nervioso- le informo el rubio algo incomodo a su padre quien conjunto el director lo guiaban por las instalaciones de la escuela.

Es difícil empezar en otra escuela, pero te ira genial-lo animo su padre dándole palmadas en la espalda,-siempre es así hijo, además logre que mi compañía no me transfiriera a otro lugar hasta que te graduaras campeón-

Quede impresionado con tus calificaciones- intervino el director Kakashi- espero que tu desempeño mejore en konoha high- el director termino por entregarle la carpeta correspondiente a naruto, quien lo veía medio extraño ya que no podía presisar si el hombre sonrreia o hacia una mueca, nunca lo pudo precisar no teniendo una mascara enfrente, que sujeto mas raro pensó el rubio.

Pero no quiero ser de nuevo el chico genio de la escuela- se quejo, todo el tiempo era lo mismo a cada escuela a la que llegaba siempre era el nerd el genio de las matemáticas y nunca podía ser naruto.

Solo se tu mismo hijo- le alentó su padre tras darle un beso en la frente y despedirse de el- por aquí por favor- le llamo el directo, a veces quisiera poder ser solo eso papa, pensó para si tras seguir al director y perderse en las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el salón….

Los alumnos como era costumbre estaban cada quien en lo suyo discutiendo conversando de las banalidades y eventos pasados en sus vacaciones de verano, algunas historias de amor, otras de acción también léase como hazañas estúpidas en el peor de los casos. Por su parte sasuke conversaba amenamente con óbito sobre un producto energético que vendía la madre del mismo pero que termino en desastre al momento de prepararlo.- si enserio se volvió una cosa viscosa rosa, sabia extraño así que decidí no probaarrlooo…- algo capto su ojo, habría sido una ilusión o había visto al joven rubio..?-

Naruto se abría campo como podía el salón estaba lleno y valla decorado que tenia telas aterciopeladas que nacían de las esquinas opuestas del techo del salón se entrecruzaban dando forma de ondas que caían grácilmente a cada extremo de un imponente sofá de época color granate en donde se podía apreciar al responsable de semejante gusto. Un hombre rubio vestido en túnicas granates y violáceas se encontraba cómodamente revisando los últimos papeles para sus clases- hunm disculpe, soy el nuevo estudiante..- murmuro algo incomodo al sentir la mirada del joven tras entregarle el folder que le había proporcionado el directo- uzumaki- menciono bajito para luego sonrreir- tome asiento por favor- y con eso naruto se encontró nuevamente en el mar de gente tratando de encontrar un sitio en la parte de atrás del salón.

Sasuke seguía empecinado en buscar al rubio , podría ser que estuviese en su escuela? Pensó emocionado para luego darse con la cara de sakura haruno- hola sasuke-kun que tal las vacaciones?- le pregunto coquetona, algo que sasuke odiaba eran las fans ugh eran un dolor de cabeza, pero para su buena suerte el tiempo libre termino y su "querido y amado" profesor deidara había comenzado la clase energica y emotivamente como era costumbre.

Bueno espero que hayan tenido unas esplendidas vacaciones- anuncio deidara levantándose de su sitio dejando los papeles en su escritorio- en el pasillo tendrán las inscripciones a las nuevas actividades señor Uchiha- recalco deidara al ver que sasuke seguía parado el aludido solo le envió una de sus famosas miradas seguido de un "Hn"pero por desgracia no funcionaban nunca con su maestro así que opto por sentarse- en especial nuestro musical de invierno- continuo diciendo lo ultimo con mayor ímpetu, esto emociono mucho a sakura quien con su hermano gara habían protagonizado cada una de las obras de la escuela- tendremos audiciones de solistas para los papeles secundarios y audiciones de parejas para los papeles Protagónicos- ptfffff- interrumpió kiba con el pulgar abajo haciendo reír alguno de sus compañeros en complicidad no obstante este no se salvo del buen oído de deidara-sensei-

Inuzuka-san esto es un lugar de aprendizaje no una pista de hockey- le reprendió queriendo quitarle el balón pero kiba lo guardo rápidamente- también pueden inscribirse en el decatlón académico de la semana próxima- mientras tanto sasuke saco su celular para revisar sus mensajes, nada interesante, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su contactos "naruto" se leía en la pantallea- la presidenta del club de química Hinata Hyuga responderá a todas las preguntas al respecto-porque no probar.. se pregunto sasuke tras apretar el botón de "llamar" , en ese momento el sonido de un celular comenzó a invadir el aula haciendo que varios de los alumnos sacaran sus aparatos y comenzaran a revisarlos cosa exaspero al docente.

Podría ser?- pensó aun mas emocionado sasuke mientras se voltea ver hacia ambos lados para ver si encontraba al rubio.

Shit pensó naruto, como pude olvidar apagarlo- pensó para si mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

AH! Los temibles celulares han regresado a nuestro templo de aprendizaje- exclamo el docente tras sacar un pequeño balde de su escritorio

Es el tuyo gara?- pregunto sakura después de revisar el suyo, recibiendo una negativa de su gemelo

Sakura Gara denme sus celulares- demando extendiendo su balde ganándose un expresión de horror por parte de sakura tras entregar su celular seguida por gara- y además quedan castigado-esto ultimo horrorizo a la peli-rosa.

Tenemos tolerancia cero con los celulares en clase- "¿sasuke?" Pensó naruto entre confundido y emocionado para luego escuchar la voz del docente tras de el haciéndole apagar el celular rápidamente- así que nos conoceremos en su castillo, su teléfono-naruto no lo dudo dos veces y deposito el celular en el balde- y bienvenido a konoha high Uzumaki-san- y con esto deidara –sensei continuo con su labor-

veo señor Uchiha que su teléfono también esta implicado- esto ultimo le causo mucha satisfacción al docente no podía evitar disfrutarlo mientras que sasuke solo buscaba un lugar donde enterrarse ya que de seguro itachi lo mataría por esto maldijo tras depositar su celular en el balde- por lo tanto queda castigado usted también.-ante la sentencia kiba no dudo en intervenir- no creo .. que eso se posible deidara-sama su señoria… es.. que tenemos practica de basquetbol y Sasuke…- pero no lo dejo terminar- ahj le dare quince minutos a usted también señor inuzuka cuentelos-centencio hastiado

tarea muy difícil para kiba no sabe contar tanto- intervino sarcásticamente hinata ganándose las risas cómplices de sus compañeros y a su ves..- hinata hyuga quince minutos!- deidara estaba arto, había demasiada falta de respeto para su templo de aprendizaje ya no lo podía tolerar mas, dejando caer el balde de acero contra la mesa de sasuke haciendo sobresaltar a todos los alumnos- seguimos con la matanza?- pregunto sarcástico a los alumnos sin recibir respuesta- las vacaciones de verano acabaron alumnos ya acabaron!- recalco al borde de la histeria- bien otro comentario? Alguna pregunta- dijo tratando de serenarse- si lee?- que tal sus joviales vacaciones deidara sensei!- pregunto ánimos ganándose miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros y del mismo docente.

Para beneficio tanto de los alumnos como del profesor, la campana dio anuncio el termino de la primera hora de clase, haciendo que todos salieran lo mas rápido posible. Por su parte sasuke había aprovechado de salir primero y quedarse en la puerta esperando a cierto rubio mientras saludaba a cada persona que pasaba por ahí, no porque quisiera sino por cortesía.

Naruto espero a que la zona se despejara odiaba los lugares muy concurridos y no quería morir en aquella estampida de personas, por otro lado le intrigaba mucho la llamada de sasuke acaso el estudiaba en la misma escuela. Se pregunto internamente tras cruzar el lumbral del salón para luego encontrarse con un par de orbes negras que lo veían igualmente sorprendido.

Esto es…- comenzó naruto emocionado-imposible termino la frase sasuke-no puedo..-continuo el rubio-creerlo-terminaron ambos tras sonreír mutuamente.- pero como?- pregunto sasuke – a mi papa lo transfirieron a konoha, no puedo creer que vivas aquí te busque al día siguiente pero no te encontré- relato naruto contento de haber encontrado al joven del karaoke- tuvimos que regresar antes- se excuso tras comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela- porque estas murmurando?- le pregunto extrañado a sasuke haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza.

Auhh…ahmmm pues mis amigos sabe que esquié en la nieve- trato de excusarse lo mejor que podía pero le era difícil explicarse claramente- pero todavía no les conté lo de la canción y todo- dijo esto ultimo en un murmullo. Naruto podía percibir el nerviosismo de sus acompañante no parecía el mismo chico del karaoke, también se dio cuenta de que sasuke era una persona muy influyente e importante en la escuela ya que al parecer conforme iban avanzando cada persona lo saludaba animosamente y el respondia fingidamente ante aquellas atenciones.

Crees poder aceptarlo- le pregunto divertido, se veía algo lindo cuando trataba de ganar por todos lados.

Ah no claro que si.. fue que genial… pero mis amigos….. piensan que no lo hago…- bien si no era la respuesta mas brillante pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en momentos como estos.- que soy una persona diferente…- y con esto ambos terminaron frente al tablero de anuncios.- en fin bienvenido a mi escuela, supongo que ya que conoces a deidara-sensei vas a inscribirte en esto- dijo con obviedad señalando el listado para las audiciones del musical

Ah no creo inscribirme en nada por el momento- no pudo evitar revisar la lista por el rabillo del ojo pero le parecía interesante la idea de participar en un musical- pero si tu te inscribes tal vez considere ir a la obra- sugirió tras sonreírle tiernamente haciendo brillar sus orbes azuladas acto que dejo pasmado al peli-negro- si si es completamente imposible- bromeo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

Que es imposible sasuke-kun- se dejo oír la voz de sakura quien aparecía en toda su gloria rosa- no creo que para ti haya algo imposible- le coqueteo descaradamente, perturbando a su presa exitosamente, kami como hace para aparecer de la nada maldijo sasuke internamente- ja que amable al acompañar a chico nuevo- dijo despectivamente, como era posible que sasuke-kun fuera tan solidario con ese recién llegado ugh ya se ocuparía de el mas tarde. Mientras tanto naruto no dejaba de sonrreir fingidamente, siento que se me adormecerán los labios, pensó para si para luego ver como sakura escribía en GRANDE su nombre y el de su hermano en la lista para audiciones de pareja-

Ohu ibas a inscribirte?- pregunto fingidamente viendo a naruto quien solo atino a verla de pies a cabeza y luego ver nuevamente la firma- con mi hermano protagonizamos todas las obras y nos agrada recibir gente nueva- interrumpió antes de que naruto pudiera contestarle- hay muchos papeles secundarios, seguro encontraras uno para ti- continuo sonriente- mnh no no no, solo miraba la pizarra de anuncios- se explico calmada mente mientras sasuke procuraba mantenerse calmado como siempre- hay muchas actividades – menciono viendo nuevamente la pizarra acercándose un poco a ella viendo nuevamente la firma d sakura- que bonita letra- y con eso naruto se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Viendo que el rubio había dejado el edificio sasuke empezó a hacer lo mismo antes de verse atrapado en la telaraña rosa, no obstante no tuvo suerte- y sasuke-kun te extrañe en las vacaciones que hiciste -dios como odiaba esa voz chillona y desesperante de mujer solterona, bien terminaría esto rápido- bien, ya sabes, jugué basquetbol, esquié en la nieve y basquetbol- cuando es la final?- pregunto emocionada- en dos semanas- dios por favor suplico internamente- eres tan dedidacado- elogio casi derritiéndose en su lugar- como yo –soltó emocionada haciendo exasperar aun mas a sasuke- ven a verme al musical- sasuke trata de no matarla trata de no matarla, se repetía a si mismo como si fuese un mantra- lo prometes- ugh estoy en mi limite, maldición solo asiente sasuke nada mas- ah aja- asintió para luego salir disparado de ahí- adiosito!- escucho tras de si- ugh solo corre Uchiha CORRE! Se ordeno asi mismo.

**Notas!**

**Eso sasuke CORRE CORRE como si tu vida dependiera de ello XD. Hola mis yaoi-lectoras, heme aquí con otro Cap! Espero les guste ¡! Tengo cierto anuncios que dar pero no los dare sola conmigo este mi estimadoooo GARA!**

**GARA: ¬¬- mira fijo-**

**Alex- hey! Porque esa cara de pocos amigos?**

**GARA: ¬¬ tu sabes porque asi que no te hagas!**

**Alex- es por lo de sakura-chan?- mirada inocente-**

**GARA- EXACTO! DE CUANDO AQUÍ SOY SU HERMANO Y PEOR AUN SU GEMELO!**

**Alex- mnh bueno cromáticamente pueden ser familia (¿) XD**

**GARA- te doy tres segundos para que te expliques!**

**Alex- ugh ok ok no tienes que ponerte todo agresivo, mira a lo que voy es que tu pelo es rojo y si al rojo le hechas blanco sale rosado he ahí su hermandad(¿!) XD**

**GARA: VOY A MATARTE ES LA EXCUSA MAS PATETICA QUE HE ESCUCHADO!**

**Alex- kyaaaaa salven me! T.T GOMEN GARA-SAMA pero planeaba traer a cierto pintor acuearelista ¬w¬ que dices hem**

**GARA- ¬/¬ mnh bueno supongo que puedo perdonarte esta nomas**

**Alex-yehyyyyy =D **

**Espero que les aya gustado mi deidara sensei ^/^ tengo todo planeado para el itadei y sasunaru, kibahina aun lo estoy procesasando ^^U y tengo una parejita especial =D para mas adelante!. Nos estamos leyendo chicas Jane!**


	3. Get'Cha Head In The Game

Sasuke y Kiba se encontraban en el gimnasio de la escuela junto con su equipo, ambos calentaban para comenzar a correr como sus demás compañeros. Dentro de poco llegaría itachi para empezar la practica, seguro los haría entrenar el doble como siempre aun que si se llegase a enterar del castigo de Deidara-sensei probablemente les triplicaría el trabajo, no quería imaginar la reacción de su hermano y aun que era injusto hacer pagar justos por pecadores itachi siempre decía que todos formábamos un solo equipo un solo ganador y por eso los triunfos y los castigos en la cancha y fuera de esta que afectaran al equipo se compartían.

No compartía mucho esa filosofía pero su hermano no era un hombre de dialogo, era mas un hombre de acción, quien atesoraba mucho su tiempo en las canchas, para el la concentración, el esfuerzo pero sobre todo el trabajo en equipo eran muy importantes. Tenia las esperanzas puestas en sasuke para ganar el campeonato y estar un paso mas cerca para ser el numero uno de Japón, en memoria de su padre.

No obstante desde aquella fiesta de año nuevo las cosas no se veía como antes o al menos eso pensaba y una prueba de ello era la absurda consideración de intentar adicionar, claro hablando hipotéticamente. Y como sasuke esta pensando hipotéticamente que pasaría si hipotéticamente el decidía intentarlo y si hipotéticamente lo llegaba a hacerlo cosa muy poco probable por no decir imposible, no seria solo claro que no su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría pero como estamos pensando hipotéticamente naruto podría ser una buena pareja para adicionar, hipotéticamente hablando claro esta. Un momento había dicho ¿naruto?, bueno si lo pensaba mejor el chico tenia buena voz así que si porque no pero de nuevo estamos hablando HIPOTETICAMENTE! Se recalco mentalmente .

HN…..-mascullo sasuke inconscientemente mientras seguía pensando de todas las hipotéticas opciones que tenia en torno al tema de las audiciones y los beneficios que podrían traerle, no obstante esto no paso desapercibido por Kiba.

Decías algo sasuke?

Hnn- respondió estoicamente dejándolos en un profundo silencio

Eso pensé, pensó kiba volviendo a sus ejercidos

Sabes si darán puntos extra?- soltó de la nada mientras comenzaba estirarse y calentar

Puntos extra?- repitió enarcando una ceja sin entender del todo dejando de hacer sus ejercicios

Algo que a sasuke le exasperaba era la poca comprensión de kiba hacia su persona, se sentía algo frustrado no iba a decirle a su mejor amigo que consideraba HIPOTETICAMENTE adicionar por puntos extras.

Por las audiciones- volvió a decir desinteresadamente sin verlo directamente

Audiciones? Que audiciones?- le pregunto mas extrañado que nunca de que estaba hablando el moreno

Nhparaelmusical-dijo rápidamente y en un tono que solo ambos pudieran escuchar tras sentirse un poco molesto por la falta de percepción de su amigo.

Que dijiste no te escuche- le dijo medio confuso, sabia que su amigo no era la persona mas comunicativa del mundo y de alguna manera podía entender pero esto ya era demasiado.

Ya exasperado a punto de perder los estribos, el moreno tuvo que respirar hondo para no matar a kiba en ese mismo instante como podía no haberlo escuchado acaso estaba sordo?, comenzó a meditar el asunto nuevamente si decirle o no decirle su hem situación hipotética? Pero tenia curiosidad de repente no era tan mala su idea hipotética ugh bueno lo intentaria una vez mas si no lo escuchaba dejaría el asunto por terminado.

Para el musical de invierno-esto dejo a kiba mucho mas confundido de lo que ya estaba- he? De que hablas viejo?- musito poniendo su total atención en sasuke quien gruño en frustración- dicen … que te dan créditos extra por .. audicionar y buena ya sabes los crédito siempre son buenos para la universidad- se explico de manera reacia-

pfffff- rezongo kiba – que importa, además crees que lebron james o shaquill o`niel fueron a las audiciones de su musical?- inquirió kiba terminando sus ejercicios- HN… tal vez- fue la estoica respuesta que recibió tras rolar los ojos con obviedad kiba se dirigió a su amigo nuevamente- sasuke, las músicas en esas obras no es hiphop o rock o algo esencial en la cultura- le explico tras comenzar a estirarse nuevamente- es solo una obra musical- continuo tras pensar profundamente en el tema- con disfraces y maquillaje también ughh es muy perturbado- dijo temblando de tan solo pensarlo

sasuke se quedo pensado en lo ultimo, era verdad los trajes y el maquillaje no eran una opción dentro de su lista , pero la sola idea de cantar se le hacia interesante y si su acompañante seria cierto rubio el panorama no se veía tan malo- supongo…aun que pensé.. que seria… interesante….sakura no es tan desagradable.. ya sabes..- pfffff claro claro- lo corto kiba tras palmearle el hombro dándole a entender de que no le creía – mira viejo me gustan los linces pero no de mascotas!

Y con esa ultima frase ambos fueron llamado pro el pito del entrenado Uchiha para iniciar la practica.

**De acuerdo linces prepárense- **los llamo sasuke reuniendo a todo su equipo en un circulo todos comenzaron a hacer ejercicios de balón, pases de pecho y lanzamientos mientras su capitán se ponía en posición-** Couch said to fake rignt and break left- **sasuke engaño a su contrincante para luego pasar por el lado libre y pasar el balón a otro compañero , para luego distanciarse un poco y analizar el juego, como buen armador y capitán que era comenzó a dar ordenes-** watch out for the pick an eye on defens- **les indico para luego desmarcarse para ir en busca del pase**, **decepcionando exitosamente**- gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole- and don't be afriad to shoot the out side "J"- **con balón en mano, sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y encesto exitosamente generando conmocion entre sus compañeros- **just keep your head in the game, just keep your head en in the game-**repitio tras recibir otro pase y pasarlo a otro compañero**- don't be afreid to the out side "J"-**les explico viendo kiba y otro chico se enfrentaban viendo como su amigo encestaba otra canasta- **just keep your head in the game you gotta get your head in the game- **les repetia tras seguir dirigiendo al grupo-**we gotta get our, ge tour, get our head in the game- **corearon en respuesta sus compañeros- **you gotta get your get your head in the game**- sasuke es recalco esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria- **come on you gotta get your head in the game**- el grupo se separo nuevamente tomando sus posciones sasuke adelante con el balón comenzando a darse pases entre ellos coreando- **we gotta get our ge tour ge tour head in the game – **hasta que finalmente el capitán encesto nuevamente recibiendo gritos de vistoria

**Lets make sure that we get the rebound- **explico el pelinegro tras recibir el pase de uno de sus compañros- **cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild**- corrió un par de metros para luego dar otro pase viendo como el chico lo recepcionaba correctamente- **a second chance, gotta grab it and go- **en un instante el balón ya estaba en el aro pero para su mala suerte este reboto y cayo en manos de sasuke- **maybe this time we hit the right note- **dijo para luego quedarse frio en su lugar tirando el balon sobre su hombro haciendo que todos fueran por ella-**wait a minute not the time and place**- se maldijo aun soprendido de su pequeño error para luego sacudir la cabeza y recuperar la compostura- **wait a minute get my head in the game-** vamos uchiha enfócate se reprendio mentalmente para luego volver al juego- **wait a minute I gotta get my head in the game-**

**I gotta get my, get my head in the game- **dijo respondido por sus compañeros los cuales lo habían rodeado haciendo un circulo**- you gotta get your get your get your head in the game- I gotta get my head in the game- **les contesto tratando de convencerse a si mismo con ese mantra grupal-** I gotta get my gotta get my head in the game- **continuo pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no era suficiente**- come on I gotta get my head in the game- **se volvió casi como un grito desesperado, esperando que la frase lo llenara pero esa sensación de ausencia seguía presente- **I gotta get my head in the game - **coreo el equipo completo pero esto no hizo que esa inquietud desapareciera-** I gotta get my gotta get my head in the game- de**monios maldijo- **you gotta get your get your get your head in the game- **no no es suficiente concluyo

**Why I'm feeling so wrong?- **se pregunto entre confundido y frustrado al no poder deshacerse de esa sensación- **my head is in the game and my heart is in the song(¿?) …. He makes me feel so right- **dijo para luego recaer no lo que había dicho.. no puede ser… el estabaaa… enamorado… no eso era imposible el nunca se enamoraba-** should I go for it? I beter shake this yikes**!- sacudió la cabeza tras recepcionar el pase de kiba algo desencajado para luego recobrar la compostura y continuar con al practica anotando otra canasta tenia que concentrase no podía preocuparse por pequeñeces

**I gotta get my head in the game i gotta get my I gota get gotta get my head in the game**- dijo con mayor seguridad tras burlar a tres jugadores—**you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game- **escucho a los chicos tras dar un pase a óbito quien se lo dio a kiba- **I gotta get my head in the game- **sasuke corrió al centro recepcionando el pase de kiba para luego encestar el balón sin problemas**- you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game- sasuke **se encontró rodeado por dos jugadores, solo sonrrio arrogantemente tras burlar a los tres nuevamente dándole un pase a lee quien estaba despejado** – come on I gotta get my hed in the game- **se alentó tras ver como su compañero subia hasta el aro pero era bloqueado nuevamente sin embargo salvo la pelota pasándosela a kiba** - you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game- **quien le hizo una seña a sasuke para que subiera también**- I gotta get my head in the game i gotta get my I gota get gotta get my head in the game**- a pocos metros del aro kiba burlo a varios jugadores sin ninguna dificultad para luego ver que sasuke ya esta en posición y darle el pase el moreno reciono y encesto ganándose los gritos de victoria de su equipo.

QUE EQUIPO?!- grito kiba

LINCES!

QUE EQUIPO?- volvió a gritar con mas animo

LINCES CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO!

Y asi terminaron las practicas, los linces de konoha high desalojaron el gimnasio dejando aun confundido sasuke con sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Fisica….

Todo era mas fácil de lo que imaginaba al parecer ponerse al dia con las materias no seria un reto tan arduo como pensó inicialmente. Naruto era un genio en todo lo referente a ciencias, matemática, física y geometría no eran una amenaza al contrario disfrutaba mucho haciendo ecuaciones como en este momento, el placer no le duraría mucho.

HOLA!- una voz chillona lo saco de su concentración para luego ver de quien se trataba- parece que conoces a Sasuke-kun- continuo sakura con cierta envidia- no en realidad el solo me mostraba la escula- se excuso con simpleza regresando a su cuaderno- ohhhj sasuke-kun no es de estar con los nuevos estudiantes- explico la pelirosa arrogante- uh y porque no- pregunto sin mucho interés mientras se giraba hacia la pizarra para comprobar sus resultados- ah solo es básquetbol para el entiendes- dijo sakura insinuante con el fin de hacerlo sentir inferior, no obstante naruto estaba mas concentrado en su dilema de ecuaciones- me da 16 sobre pi- dijo con suavidad sin darse cuenta de que el profesor le había oído.

Si joven Namikaze?- le llamo el profesor poniendo un tanto nervioso a naruto ya que había llamado la atención del salón- mnh bueno pues vera, lo que pasa es que en la segunda ecuación me da 16 sobre pi- el docente lo ve medio perplejo- no creo que sea posible- dijo tras revisar en su calculadora para dar se cuenta de que naruto tenia razón, solo pudo sonreír- en efecto enseguida lo cambio…y bienvenido abordo- le felicito para luego volver a su trabajo haciendo sonreír al rubio. Por su parte la diva del club dramático volvió a su asiento y con una sonrisa perversa comenzó a planear su plan.

Gaara debía encontrarse con su gemela dentro de un par de horas era un alivio que por ser hermanos los profesores decidieran ponerlos en horas de clases diferentes por lo menos para algunos cursos y hoy como llamaría el era su "día libre" ya que solo vería a sakura un par de horas. No lo mal entiendan no es que no quiera a su hermana es solo que a veces puede ser un poco exasperante lidiar con sus aires de diva pero el sabia que en el MUY fondo era buena persona. Además de que compartían un mismo gusto por el canto y la actuación, no obstante guara no era un divo como lo era su gemela el era calmado y reservado, las pocas veces que se abría era bajo las luces de un escenario. Solo ahí podía actuar y expresarse sin temor a nada y a nadie.

Ahora mismo se encontraba paseando por lo pasillo de la escuela en busca de deidara-sensei para entregarle un presente de parte de el y su hermana que habían comprado al docente de su viaje a Egipto pero no había señales de el.

Oh! Sai-san es hermoso!- bien al parecer ya lo encontré pensó gaara escuchando el grito dramático del docente, al parecer provenía del salón de música-

Sai sonreirá satisfecho con su obra, el trabajo que le había pedido deidara sensei se había vuelto una de las mejores acuarelas que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era un paisaje en el bosque de Konoha a las orillas de un lago se podía ver a una pareja de lobos descansando, el negro rodeando al rubio el cual era mas pequeño había girado la cabeza para lamer al mayor. Dicha imagen hizo que el corazón de deidara se derritiera era una pareja de lobos muy tierna antes sus ojos le hacia recordar mucho ah. No podía andar soñando despierto, se reprendió mentalmente

Deidara-sensei- llamo gaara entrando al salón de música llamando la atención del docente y del joven que lo acompañaba

Oh! Gaara-kun que sorpresa verlo por acá – lo recibió deidara- lo estaba buscando sensei esta muy ocupado? Porque sino puedo volver mas tarde- dijo gaara tras sentir la mirada del moreno sobre el- oh no para nada ven acércate, llegaste en buen momento quiero presentarte a Sai Danzo- animo deidara sonriendo animosamente por su parte sai estaba algo nervioso, no obstante sabia muy bien como ocultarlo- el será nuestro nuevo pianista para el musical de este año, Sai el es Haruno Gaara- sai solo sonrió cortésmente, claro que sabia quien era gaara el y su hermana prácticamente dominaban el club de arte dramático y una parte de la escuela, ugh, como los detestaba pero no podía irse en contra de la coestrella favorita de konoha high además este era su primer musical no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo- me alegro conocerlo me llamo Sai, espero seamos buenos amigos- su tono era totalmente finjido, eso fue lo primero que pensó gaara al estrechar su mano y esa sonrisa, a quien piensa que engaña pensó molesto el pelirojo- igualmente- musito asintiendo con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a su sensei- deidara-san mi hermana y yo le trajimos este pequeño detalle de Egipto pensamos que podría ser de su agrado- dijo tras entregarle un paquete largo- oh gaara-kun no tenían porque haberse molestado- dijo deidara asombrado y feliz por su obsequio mientras lo abria- por supuesto que no- dijo sai con ironía tras rolar los ojos acción que no paso desapercibida por gaara el cual arqueo una ceja intrigado, que tenia encontrar de un pequeño gesto? Además no había sido su idea, sakura se había empecinado todo el viaje en que debían llevarle algo a dedidara sensei y el únicamente esta dejando el recado. Decidió ignorar al joven moreno el cual estaba observando como deidara se emocionaba ver la escultura de una esfinge por su parte gaara seguía observando a sai inconscientemente había algo en aquel chico que le parecía muy extraño, para empezar que era extremadamente delgado, se pregunto si sufriría de anemia, un momento que tenia que estar preocupándose por una persona que recién acababa de conocer-

Le gusta lo que ve?- le miro perplejo sin entender

Sai no había despegado la vista del sensei sin embargo lo veía desde el rabillo del ojo esbozando una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa- ha estado observándome durante un largo tiempo gaara-san

El susodicho frunció el seño para luego desviar la mirada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. –No se de que me hablas- gaara solo pudo escuchar una suave risa, solo para el- eso pensé- respondió sai – deidara-sensei, ya me voy retirando lo veo en el teatro-

Oh claro sai-san ve adelante gracias por la acuarela hiciste un excelente trabajo nos vemos- lo dispenso el docente tras recibir una leve reverencia por parte del moreno y verlo perderse tras la puerta-

Gaara lo siguió con la mirada, mnh si que era una persona extraña, extrañamente interesante pensó inconscientemente- gaara-kun- lo llamo deidara sacándolo de sus pensamientos- acuérdese que hoy su hermana y usted tienen castigo conmigo después del siguiente periodo, así que no lo olvide- recalco tras sonreírle y retirarse.

Solo pudo suspirar con pesadez odiaba pintar las escenografías nunca fue bueno con cosas manuales siempre terminaban en desastres en fin ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía llegar donde sakura lo mas rápido posible no quería escuchar otro sermón de diva, ya suficiente era escucharla quejarse por las mañanas sobre el nuevo estudiante. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al lugar acordado pero ni sombra de su hermana seguro que estaría ocupada tratando de coquetear con Uchiha, pobre hombre, pensó su hermana siempre lo acosaba a diestra y siniestra le sorprendía que aun no se haya vuelto loco. Le faltaban dedos para contar las veces que sasuke había rechazado a su hermana pero esta era MUY persistente y no tomaba un por respuesta y en cuanto a Uchiha al parecer había ganado correa en las vacaciones de verano, pensó tras ver una silueta conocida revisar el listado para las audiciones- Sasuke Uchiha ¿? Murmuro para si bajito mientras observaba al moreno.

Terminado su practica, sasuke se dirigía a su siguiente clase cuando paso por la pizarra de anuncios, reviso que nadie lo estuviera observando sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirojo. Despues de cerciorarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando se acerco un poco mas viendo dubitativamente el panel, para ser mas preciso la convocatoria para las asudiciones-hn- musito audicionar o no audicionar he ahí el dilema pensó tras mirar feo la enorme firma rosa de sakura. No seria mala idea ganar unos puntos extra para la universidad pensado lógicamente, además no era como si todos fuesen a enterar podía pedirle a deidara sensei que le deje audicionar en privado por otro lado nadie garantizaba que lo escogerían para un papel y seguro el profesor deidara lo desecharía de inmediato al oir lo mal que canta además podría participar con naruto y.. un momento en que estaba pensando se reprocho mentalmente, tenia un partido muy importante en un par de semanas no podía estar divagando en tonterías. Y con esto se alejo de la pizarra como alma que lleva al diablo.

Mnh interesante- pensó gaara tras sonrreir levemente- que es interesante gaari-ni-san- le pregunto la voz chillona de su gemela a sus espaldas haciéndole fruncir el seño- sakura cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi- le reprocho molesto- no lo se dimelo tu- respondio divertida mientras veía una vena latente en la frente de su hermano- y que es eso tan interesante- le dijo en tono aburrido mientras tomaba su celular y revisaba sus cuentas de Facebook y twiter,

Gaara suspiro pesadamente, sabia que seria en vano razonar con ella- vi a uchiha revisando la convocatoria para el musical- musito calmadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba contra el barandal- QUE?!- fue lo que recibió de respuesta, la exprecion de su gemela era todo un poema y no podía evitar disfrutarlo- eso es imposible- rugio con fastidio-al parecer no del todo, la reviso dos veces, al parecer esta muy interesado- gaara no quitaba la mirada de sakura quien de un momento a otro paso de estar molesta a calmada cosa que lo extraño bastante- claro estaba con esa chico nuevo en la mañana y ambos revisaban la lista- dijo tras fruncir el seño con fastidio- algo raro en ese chico- continuo pensativa- de donde dijo que venia- le pregunto pero gaara simplemente se encongio de hombros y negó con la cabeza- ahjj ven lo averiguaremos- termino tras arrastrar a su gemelo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la sala de computo.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al monitor, sakura googleo naruto namikaze y lo primero que encontraron fueron paginas de periódicos y uiversidades destacando el gran desempeño del alumno de dichas instituciones y todos los premios que había ganado en los diferentes declatones

Jeeeeh un chico eintsain- dijo gaara divertido al leer la información del link que había abierto sakura – porque crees que este interesada en nuestro musical- le pregunto sin mucho interés mientras se recargaba en su asiento, el tema le tenia sin cuidado.

Mnh no estoy segura que lo este gaari-nisan- esto ultimo hizo que gaara la mirara feo nuevamente- no nos inquietemos por principiante- dijo sonriente ignorando las miradas de su hermano- pero no tiene nada de malo saber que naruto es bievenido a las actividades de la escuelares que sean apropiadas para el- comento tras guardar el articulo y mandarlo a imprimir- después de todo ella entiende de eso- le dijo con malicia tras ir a recoger la impresión, gaara suspiro pesado, este seria un año muy largo.

**Notas!**

**Actualizacion a la orden señoritas recién salido de Word!=D me tomo una vida entera hacer la canción de sasuke espero les guste . me maree con tanto"I gotta get my head in the game ". Pero creo que valio la pena mas bien quería AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LE DIERON FAVORITOS, SEGUIMIENTO Y COMENTS a mi historia. Me hacen muy feliz mil GRACIAS! Por lo animos y las ideas productivas! =D las amo nos estamos leyendo janeee**


	4. Deidara's Style

Deidara-sensei Style

Castigos al estilo Deidara

DORADO, MAS DORADO!- se dejo escuchar la voz de deidara por todo el escenario mientras le ordenaba a una chica que se encontraba cociendo uno de los trajes para el musical. No paso mucho tiempo para que fuese a revisar al par inuzuka-uchiha quienes se encontraban trabajando en el árbol. Sasuke esta en la parte mas alta pegando unas hojas de papel con un engrampadora mientras que kiba se hayaba pintando el árbol desde el interior del mismo. Sonrio satisfactoriamente no podía evitarlo le era tan gratificante ver a ese par trabajar en su amado templo de las artes.

Por otro lado naruto se encontraba pintando una gran media luna y sin percatarse de sus acciones se hayo contemplando a sasuke- la respuesta es si!- escucho una conocida voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos- he? Hinata de que hablas?- le pregunto extrañado el rubio- el equipo del declaton académico compite en una semana y sin duda hay lugar para ti-le dijo animada- he?! No espera donde salio eso- pregunto nervioso el rubio al ver que se trataba un articulo de su anterior escuela, no puedo creer que aun exista ese articulo maldijo para lo vio extrañada- acaso tu no pusiste esto en mi casillero naruto-kun?-pregunto extrañada-claro que no-le respondio aun que se sentía mal por desanimarla no obstante hinata esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva-

oh pues nos encantaría tenerte en nuestro equipo, nos encontramos luego de la escuela que te parece porfavor- le dijo tratando de no presionar mucho- naruto estaba cansado de ser el chico nerd de su escuela acaso su pasado no lo dejaría en paz? Quería comenzar de nuevo y hacer lo que le gustara y el declaton no estaba en su lista- lo siento hinata pero aun debo ponerme al dia con las materias antes de pensar en unirme a un club- le explico sintiéndose un poco mal por su amiga, no lo mal entiendan, si le gustaría participar pero era un cliché que quería cambiar, ya saben probar algo diferente.

Pues que mejor forma de ponerte al dia- se dejo escuchar la voz de sakura a sus espaldas, por su parte gaara solo rolo los ojos ahí vamos de nuevo pensó tras regresar a su pintura en lo que parecían ser unas escaleras con enredaderas- estar con los mas listos de la escuela que generosa oferta Hinata –sugirio la pelirosa mientras se recargaba en la enorme luna, naruto y hinata no dejan de verla extrañado y incomodos claro esta. No obstante no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle porque deidara sensei hizo acto de presencia

Cuantos rostros nuevos castigados hoy- naruto no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir la mirada penetrante del docente sobre su nuca- espero que no se vuelva un habito- les dijo para luego retirarse y comenzar a caminar por el escenario inspeccionando a los de mas alumnos para luego ampliar su sonrisa- pero el club del teatro siempre necesita ayuda extra, y mientras trabajamos- sasuke no podía mas con el olor a pintura era demasiado fuerte que le hacia dar mareos y el sermón que estaba iniciando el docente no le ayudaría en nada a aliviar el dolor alguien máteme porfavor rogo mentalmente- vamos a repasar los aspectos negativos de los teléfonos celulares...- y con esto el resto de los castigados suspiran resignados

Mientras tanto con el entrenador Itachi…

Como era costumbre las practicas comenzaron a la hora exacta Itachi los estaba haciendo trabajar duro muchos ya no sentían sus piernas- de acuerdo júntense- los llamo haciendo que todos formaran un circulo rodeando al entrenador- tenemos dos semanas para el gran juego- indico mientras se ponía a contar y su semblante cambio por completo- y sasuke y kiba?!- pregunto al equipo recibiendo un incomodo silencio como respuesta- no quiero preguntar de nuevo- repitió , los chicos no sea atrevían a ver los ojos de su entrenador estaba que ardia en furia- DONDE SE METIERON!- revento el mayor de los Uchiha sobresaltando a todo el equipo- castigados- corearon todos muertos de miedo mientras veian como la expresión de su entrenador cambiaba.

El único nombre que se le vino a la mente- deidara..- mascullo apretando los puños mordazmente tras salir en dirección al teatro de la escuela.

Devuelta al teatro con deidara sensei…

Tal vez el ejemplo mas horrendo del abuso del celular-deidara continuaba con su mologo fervientemente mientras sasuke jugaba con una de las hojas del árbol y la mecia de un lado al otro sobre la nariz de kiba quien se encontraba en su séptimo sueño dentro del árbol al igual que el resto de la clasese- es que suene en medio de un teatro- dramatizo deidara apretando los puños con molestia y dolor de tan solo recordarlo- que falta de respeto- continuo frunciendo el seño- el teatro- continuo con emoción mientras hacia mímicas con las manos- es un templo del arte una preciosa cornucopia de energía… creativa- relato con entuasiasmo sin percatarse que Itachi uchiha había ingresado mirándolo ferozmente.

DONDE ESTA MI EQUIPO DEIDARA! – grito itachi sin importarle haber asustado a todos los estudiantes. Por su parte tanto sasuke como kiba aun no salía de su estupor. QUE RAYOS HACEN ESOS DOS AHÍ!- itachi no dudo en llamarles la atención terminando de despertar a ambos básquet bolista

Deidara se giro sobre sus talones esbozando una sonrisa picara enfrentando al demonio uchiha quien no dejaba de verlo de pies a cabeza lleno de furia, como le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas- se llama crimen y castigo Uchiga-san además el acercamiento al arte para el alma es purificación- dijo deidara sugestivamente mientras hacia gestos con sus manos nuevamente- Itachi quería borrar esa sonrisa endemoniada del rostro del docente para luego arrastro y llevárselo a la… un momento que estaba pensando se reprendio tras volver al tema principal- podemos hablar porfavor- pidió procurando conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba – y en cuanto a ustedes dos en el gimnasio AHORA!- ordeno exasperado, sasuke no demoro en bajar del arbol y arrastrar a kiba consigo quien se aferraba a su pelota de básquet aun confuso por lo sucedido.

Naruto junto con el resto de los estudiante observaban como el par de basquetbolista dejaban el teatro seguidos muy de cerca por ambos docentes. Los alumnos aprovecharon en dejar el teatro ante la ausencia del docente todos volaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Por su parte naruto se encontraba caminando con hinata por el campus de la escuela, la cual traba de convencerlo para unirse al club de ciencias-nunca logramos pasar la primera ronda del declaton académico, tu nos das esperanzas- vaya que era persistente pensó el rubio mientras la escuchaba- quiero concentrarme en los estudios por ahora hinata y ayudar a mi papa con la casa no te imaginas el desastre que es con la mudanza- le explico mientras subían por las escaleras- tal vez el año que viene, mas que sabes acercade sasuke uchiha?- le pregunto con un deje de curiosidad ganándose una mirada contrariada de parte de su amiga-

Sasuke? Mnh no me considero una experta en esa especie en especifico- le comento con aire técnico haciendo sonreir a naruto- salvo que hables el lenguaje de las porristas- le dijo para luego indicarle con la miraba lo que estaba por hacer, hinata se metio entre el grupo de porristas tras decir de manera amocionada- no es sasuke uchiha un super bombo- esto causo que todas suspiraran y chillaran como fans enamoradas tanto naruto como hinata rolaron los ojos sin dejar de sonrreir- vez lo que te digo- supongo que no se hablar ese lenguaje- en efecto no lo haría ni lo intaria, era demasiado perturbador- y por eso existe un mundo paralelo para sasuke y el galan básquet bolista- intentaste conocerlo mejor?- naruto no creia que sasuke fuera un doble cara solo que le costaba comunicarse con los demás, todos tenían un talon de Aquiles no? Pensó naruto- ya veras como mañan en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo- le previno hinata tras suspirar- salvo te sientes con ellas-dijo hinata en refiriéndose a las porristas- y discutas la importancia de tener las uñas firmes- tengo mis uñas frágiles- continuo naruto siguiéndole el juego a su amiga para luego reir juntos y salir en dirección a la escuela.

Mientras el director kakashi escuchaba a un furioso Itachi quejarse- si tienen que pintar escenografía como castigo que sea en la noche y no durante MI practica- recalco enfadado estaba arto de los castigo que deidara les imponía a sus jugadores el sabia que lo hacia adrede solo para fastiarlo- si fueran actores en vez de atletas les daría un trato especial?- contra ataco deidara lleno de indignación no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no esta vez- deidara estamos a días del partido mas importante del año!- le recordó itachi, acaso deidara había olvidado lo importante que ese partido significaba para el y para la escuela, esta furioso y de cierta forma dolido en el muy fondo aun que no estaba seguro porque pero no soportaba la indiferencia con la que deidara tomaba al equipo de básquet-

y Nosotros Uchiha estamos en medio de las audiciones para el musical de invierno- le reprocho usando el mismo tono que su adversario, estaba arto de que itachi siempre se salga con la suya pero sobre todo no podía dejar que se burlara de su musical- esta escuela no solo alberga a jovensitos en pantalonsillos rebotando balones mientras hacen goles-la indignación en la voy de deidara era evidente aquella ultima declaración hizo estallar al mayor de los Uchiha- ENCESTAN EN REALIDAD ENCESTAN DEIDARA!- grito a todo pulmon, el aludido tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar del miedo su orgullo no selo permitiría, no se retractaría claro que no ya había derramado demasiadas lagrimas en el pasado, estaba apunto de refutar cuando kakashi los interrumpio

Basta los dos!- les reprendio tras suspirar pesado- han tenido esta discusión desde el dia en que ambos comenzaron a trabajar aquí-continuo, deidara solo desvio la mirada como odiaba a kakashi cuando estaba en lo correcto- somos una sola escuela un cuerpo estudiantil, un cuerpo docente- les recalco haciendo que ambos gruñera como dos niños de primaria- estamos de acuerdo en eso?- pregunto- hn…- fue lo que recibió de itachi mientras que deidara se limito a rolar los ojos-

Al ver que las aguas se habían calmado kakashi sonrrio y dirigo su atención a itachi- digame entrenador como esta el equipo sasuke los mantiene en forma?- pregunto sonriente – hn.. mejor que nunca-respondio itachi esbozando una sorrisa triunfante mientras deidara maldecia por lo bajo- dah! Para que melesto, con su permiso- dijo enfadado tras salir por la puerta no sin antes ver furtivamente a itachi.

Ya han pasado 10 años itachi- le recordó kakashi mientras jugaba con su pequeña pelota de básquet- eso ya lo se- mascullo frustrado itachi mientras apretaba fuerte los puños viendo por donde se fue el rubio- si lo sabes porque no terminas con este absurdo juego del gato y el raton?-le inquirio sugestivo- amenos que tus intenciones sean otras- deja de hablar tonterías kakashi- refuto mientras lo veía con fastidio- yo no tengo ninguna otra intención que no sea el de traer otra victoria a esta escuela y lo sabes muy bien, además si hay alguien con segundas intenciones kakashi es el!- Yo se que castiga a mis jugadores solo para provocarme- kakashi suspiro pesado tras negar con la cabeza esta seria una larga platica.

Mientras tanto cierto profesor de arte dramático se encontraba destrozando su oficina echando maldiciones a cierto entrenador del equipo de básquet- ugh! Como te odio ITACHI UCHIHAA!- grito a todo pulmo para luego caerse rendido sobre su sillón masajeándose las sienes y respirando hondo- vamos dei calmate no puedes estallar asi nos hara mal- se reprendio a si mismo- tu puedes no te dejes por ese demonio uchiha- dijo tras comenzar a ordenar todo su desastre apenas y salio de la oficina de kakashi se había dirigido a la propia encontrándose con el pobre conserje el cual se gano toda la ira del docente- debo disculparme con tanaka-san- dijo suspirando pesado tras terminar de recoger los últimos documentos y dejarlos dentro de su cajón, se acomodo en su sillón nuevamente tomando la lista de convocados para el musical

Vaya al fin rostros nuevos- dijo sonriente viendo la sección de individuales pero cuando entro a la de parejas su semblante cambio- supongo que no tengo opcion verdad?- se dijo a si mismo contemplando los nombre de saskura y gaara haruno. Los gemelos eran un diamante en bruto, ambos tenían tanto talento y dedicación, que simplemente para deidara era imposible no amarlos y tenerlos como protagonistas de cada obra pero…., si pero había algo que faltaba, faltaba pasión faltaba amor… esa mirada que solo dos amantes pueden tener y bueno no era que pidiera eso de la pareja de hermanos seria ultimo que haría. Pero esta obra no era como las demás, esta obra seria muy especial y por eso tenia todas sus esperanzas en que algo nuevo surgiera este año. Suspiro pesado para luego sonreírle a la lista un poco mas animado- estoy seguro que alguien aparecerá-

Por su parte Itachi uchiha hizo una entrada feroz por el gimnasio llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. La conversación con kakashi lo había dejado peor que la discusión con deidara ugh como los odiaba a ambos uno por ser un metiche en su vida amorosa y con el otro por ser un maldito rencoroso con un buen trasero para… momento por supuesto que NO! Se recrimino para luego ver a su equipo que lo veian extrañado- viéndome no ganaran el campeonato equipo asi que a trabajar!- les grito haciendo que todos corrieran despavoridos. Sasuke solo rolo los ojos comenzando a corres conjuntamente con los demás.

Oie sasuke que le pico a tu hermano hoy.-le susurro kiba a su espalda

Es verdad esta peor que un rino con ernia- intervino óbito- pensé que estaría feliz por haber ganado la discusión con deidara ante el director

Como sabes eso?- le pregunto sasuke enarcando una ceja-

En serio? Jaaaaa era de esperarse el director kakashi nos ama!- dijo kiba casi gritando siendo callado por el resto del equipo quienes escuchaban atentamente su conversación.

Bueno antes de que llegara tu hermano escuche a asuma-sensei decir que había visto a deidara-sensei gritarle al conserje después de haberse encerrado en su oficina y gritar "te odio itachi uchiha"-ante esta ultima frase sasuke no pudo evitar sonrreir y escuchar risas ahogadas de parte de sus compañeros.

Entonces porque crees que este tan molesto- intervino kiba llegando dar la ultima vuelta

Hn… no lose, pero probablemente se le pase para el final de la practica- los consolo sasuke

Ojala porque ya no siento mis piernas uchiha- se quejo óbito

Jehhh estas perdiendo el físico óbito- se burlo kiba

Por supuesto que no- refuto indignado- no te preocupes óbito-kun yo te ayudare a recuperar tu cuerpo de juventud- sugirió lee pero antes de que pudiera refutar el silbato los llamo para reunirse. Todo el equipo había formado una fila tratando de no desmayarse por el cansancio, a muchos les dolían las piernas otros las muñecas y rodillas pero todo sea por el equipo era el pensamiento colectivo. Por su parte itachi había recuperado su buen humor al ver lo mucho que habían progresado en tan poco tiempo, no obstante eso no le impidió al moreno darles una charla incentiva antes de terminar la practica

Los caballeros de sound high nos eliminaron tres años seguidos- itachi empezó su "charla motivacional" con balón en mano caminando por la largaa fila que había formado su equipo, los chicos se veian cansados pero bueno el fin justifica los medios no? Si no duele no sirve, eso siempre se lo había dicho su padre y este año seria su año- y ahora estamos a un juego de poder arrebartarles ese campeonato de una buena vez- dijo con mayor ímpetu viendo las miradas de determinación de los chicos en especial la de su otouto con quien intercambio miradas de complicidad- demostremos quienes somos- continuo haciendo que su energía ganadora pasara entre los poros de sus alumnos- son un equipo, ustedes son el equipos- continuo haciendo pausa en cada una de las frases haciendo que las ansias de los chicos al igual que sus miradas de determinación crecieran- y este equipo no existe a menos que que cada uno de ustedes este concentrados en el objetivo!- resalto alzando aun mas la voz esta vez poniéndose frente a los chicos- QUEDO CLARO!-

QUE EQUIPO!- grito kiba con orgullo

LINCES!- corearon todos

QUE EQUIPO?!- escucho itachi tras esbozar una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción

LINCES!

QUE EQUIPO?!- continuo kiba, poco después todos juntaron sus manos y las pusieron en el balón que tenia itachi

LINCES CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO!- oh si, pensó itachi difinitiva este año nada ni nadie los detendrían, dejando sonar el silbato que anunciaba el final de su practica.

**NOTAS!**

**Ok hoy no hay canción D=… pero eso no significa que en el próximo no sea asi =D. He estado un poco ajustada con todo el tema de fin de ciclo y este es el cap mas laaaaarrrrgooooo que he hecho en tan poco tiempo y es porque he estado tratando de que sea un cover original XD(¿?) ajajaj bueno tengo muchos planes para este fic y no quiero que acabe tan rápido como la película HSM por eso tal vez el sasunaru no salio en este cap pero saldrá en el siguiente lo prometo! Y será larguito =D **

**Mas bien quiero AGRADECER nuevamente POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS que recibo y que me hacen sentir el ser mas amado sobre la tierra miles de gracias! Espero actualizar mas seguido, ahora que saldré de vacaciones, nos vemos janeeee**


	5. Audiciones

La practica lo había dejado muerto, los musculos le dolían pero se sentía satisfecho con el resultado y es por eso que en cuanto llego a su casa no perdió el tiempo en darse un baño. Un poco de agua caliente lo relajaría, dejo que su cuerpo se sumergiera en la tina mientras dejaba tirar la cabeza hacia atras –hn… - musito suavecito tras entre abrir un poco los ojos recapitulando todo su dia. Para ser su primer dia de clases no había estado tan mal por lo menos las chicas ya no lo acosaban tanto desde que la loca de sakura declaro estar interesada en el lo cual ocaciono que las porristas y sus fans lo dejaran un poco en paz al menos ya no ingresaban a los vestidores para chicos pensó agradecidamente. Por otro lado estaba el campeonato lo cual tenia exitada a media escuela, este seria su año para ganar y como iba el equipo estaba seguro que ganarían sin problema.

Los únicos que no estaban tan exitados con respecto al partido eran el profesor deidara y naruto, bueno naruto no tendría porque estarlo ya que es nuevo asi que no cuenta del todo pero seria interesante verlo algo emocionado por ello incluso podría venir al partido seguramente le gustaría el juego y quien sabe quizás si itachi quiere puede entrar al equipo asi estarían todo el tiempo junto y…, ahí fue donde cayo en cuenta hacia donde estaba yendo su pequeña mentecilla no no no, bueno no en ese sentido porque el no puede querer a una persona y menos aun a un chico en ese sentido aun que si fuera naruto no le importaría ahahahah otra vez lo estaba haciendo se recrimino mentalmente tras sacudir la cabeza varias veces.

Por otro lado estaba el profesor deidara, bueno no era que le incumbiera la opinión del docente pero si le intrigaba saber el porque siempre los metia a el y a su equipo en problemas era como si disfrutara el hecho de verlos en el teatro de la escuela pintando escenografía con pinturas toxicas o cociendo ridículos trajes con mayas ugh – de tan solo pensarlo se le erizaba el pelo. Eran por esos mismo castigos que itachi reventaba cada año que iniciaba, normalmente su hermano se limitaría a solo decirle sus cuatro verdades y ahí quedaría el asunto pero al parecer se había encontrado con la suela de su zapato porque el profesor deidara no era de dar el brazo a torcer y eso mismo los llevaba a constantes confrontaciones en la oficina del director

Sasuke suspiro cansadamente eran demasiado drama para su gusto en fin no era su problema sino el de su hermano y con esto se dispuso iniciar su baño

SASUKE!- grito itachi haciendo resonar la puerta del baño

Itachi me estoy bañando mas vale que tengas una buena escusa para joderme!- adiós relajo pensó tras responderle iracundo a la puerta

Si no hubieras terminado castigado, merecerías tener un baño de ralajo pero ahora quiero verte en la cancha en 10 minutos!- demando

Ugh!- gruño bajo el agua, con lo bien que la estaba pasando pensó para si tras escuchar otro

SASUKE!

Mientras tanto en la residencia Namikaze el joven genio se encontraba terminando sus deberes, apenas había pisado la casa y ya se había puesto a trabajar no le gustaba dejar las cosas para mas tarde especialmente si la cena de esta noche seria ramenen quería tener todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Naruto! La cena ya esta servida- llamo minato desde la cocina y naruto ni corto ni perezoso estuvo en menos de cinco minutos en el comedor

Vaya me gustaría que fueses asi de rápido en las mañanas- bromeo minato tras servirle el tazon de ramen – jehh to-san tienes que entender que fue el primer dia de clases, nadie quiere llegar temprano- se excuso tras tomar su palillo y comenzar a comer

Minato suspiro tras tomar asiento en su lugar frente a su hijo- mah esa no es excusa además recuerda que las primeras impresiones son importantes- le explico tras tomar asiento y disponerse a comer también-naruto solo rolo los ojos ya estaba arto de lo mismo entendia que su padre estaba orgulloso de el por sus logros académicos pero a veces era sofocante y simplemente deseaba ser, aun que sea por una vez, otra persona con una vida mas ligera sin estar mudándose constantemente. Necesitaba sacarse el titulo de "niño genio" y solo ser naruto como en la fiesta de año nuevo con sasuke, nunca se había sentido tan comodo cantando con el alguien y encima en publico- y por eso le explique que no era necesario llevar a mitsui con nosotros ya que ella no ve ese tema pero el jefe insistió asi que no tuve opción y…naruto me estas escuchando?- lo llamo su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos- mah mah mírate nomas, cierra la boca que se te están callendo los fideos jovencito- le reprocho

He? Jejje perdona papa que decías- pregunto recuperando la compostura y limpiándose con una servilleta- hay hijo estas hecho un desastre- continuo minato pasándole una servilleta- ya olvídalo no importa de todas formas no era tan importante, cosas de la oficina nomas, mas bien encontré esto en el corredor- dijo tendiéndole un folleto poniendo algo nervioso al rubio- aahah… si? Ejjeje hnmg- naruto cogio rápidamente el folleto tras intentar escapar de la balacera de preguntas- piensas audicionar?- le pregunto con voz calma minato frustrando el escape de su hijo-

ham hem pues.. yo.. no lo se aun tengo que terminar los deberes y además…- tranquilo, si quieres audicionar audiciona- lo interrumpio sorprendiendo al rubio- en en serio papa?-minato solo suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- siempre y cuando no bajen tus promedios puedes hacerlo- naruto no podía creerlo era la primera vez que su padre le dejaba tomar un curso extra curricular bueno no era que su padre fuera un ogro pero siempre los estudios fueron lo primero- gracias papa!-salto emocionado tras ir a abrazarlo- no sabia que te interesara tanto naruto- le bromeo haciéndolo sonrojar-

noo es eso, solo lo estoy considerando aun no estoy seguro de audicionar, pero el que aceptaras me pone contento- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- solo no te desmayes en plena audición pequeño kitsune- le bromeo tras revolverle los cabellos haciendo que su hijo hiciera un mohín infantil- te dije que aun lo estoy considerando! Además no me desmayare ya veras- le espeto tras ir se en dirección hacia su cuarto- buenas noches para ti también hijo- minato suspiro tras ver como su hijo se perdia por las escaleras, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás musitar despacio y esbozar una sonrisa- kushina, esta creciendo muy rápido, que debo hacer?-

En su cuarto naruto se dejo caer en su cama respirando el olor naftalina que había dejado las cajas de la mudanza, aun faltaban cosas que desempacar no quería pensar en lo problemático que seria toda este mes aun faltban cosas por llegar de la otra casa, suspiro profundo cerrando los ojos pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre- es una oportunidad para hacer algo diferente, para ser alguien diferente- dijo en la soledad de su habitación tras ver el folleto nuevamente- si tan solo fuese tu audicionar también no tendría tanto miedo…..sasuke- y con eso mas el cansancio del primer dia de clase cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

SASUKE VAMOS CONCENTRATE CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO!- se escucharon los gritos de itachi en la soledad del vecindario, eran altas horas de la noche y el castigo de itachi aun no terminaba, su madre solo podía ver al par de hermanos entrenar en la canchan que su difunto esposo había mandado hacer especialmente para entrenar personalmente a sus hijos. Mikoto solo pudo suspirar pesadamente y contemplar como itachi entrenaba a su hermano con la misma fuerza que fugaku Uchiha lo hizo con el mismo, era como ver a fugaku en todo su estrico esplendor entrenar a un itachi de 15 años. Sus niños había perdido a muy temprana edad, desde el punto de vista de mikoto, a su padre ambos adoraban a fugaku , morirán y vivian por el al igual que el por ellos.

Especialmente itachi a quien los entrenamientos duros no eran nada al contrario eran una motivación mas para alcanzar su meta. Sin embargo ese sueño tomo otro dueño a raíz de la muerte de fugaku itachi tomo el roll de padre-hermano por voluntad propia nadie le dijo que lo hiciera el solo sintió que era su deber como el varon mayor que era, el se encargaría de cuidar a su madre y a su hermano, encargándose personalmente del entrenamiento de sasuke para convertirlo en el numero uno de japon. Esto ultimo era lo que mas le preocupaba a mikoto, su pequeño sasu-chan solo vivía para entrenar y entrenaba para vivir. Tenia amigos, cosas que le alegraba pero ella sentía y sabia que su hijo podía ser algo mas que una maquina que lanza balones y anota puntos-BIEN UNA VEZ MAS DESDE EL INCIO!- escucho nuevamente tras volver a suspirar- creo que les dejare la cena en la cocina- dijo tras retirarse

Decir que estaba cansado era poco estaba exausto itachi nunca lo había hecho entrenar tanto en su vida. No obstante para ser un entrenamiento suicida no lo estaba haciendo nada mal aun podía rendir una hora mas – aun no entiendo porque te castigaron -gruño itachi con balón en mano viendo la espalda de sasuke – fue mi culpa lo sien..- se excuso el menor – ve al medio- le interrumpio sasuke solo suspiro y acato las ordenes recepcionando el pase de su hermano- El idiota de deidara aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarme- y aquí vamos de nuevo murmuro por lo bajo sasuke ganandose una de las mirada furtivas de su hermano- y eso te incluye a ti- recalco mientras veía como sasuke lanzaba y el saltaba para impedir que enceste no obstante el balón rebota en el aro siendo rescatado por el mayor de los uchiha y pasándoselo nuevamente a sasuke- hn ni-san nunca has pensado en probar algo nuevo- solto sasuke, después de un pequeño silencio continuo como quien pensándolo mejor- pero temias lo que tus amigos digas- dijo esto ultimo algo reacio

Itachi vio a su pequeño hermano algo extrañado- ir por la izquiera lo haras bien vamos- lo alentó creyendo haber dado en el blanco, sasuke solo rolo los ojos suspirando pesado tras darle un bote a la pelota y darle la espalda su hermano y burlarlo, sin embargo aquella dudad de la audición no lo dejaba tranquilo- bueno no –dijo finalmente deteniéndose haciendo que itachi gruñera- no en realidad no hablo de.. de veras intentar hacer algo nuevo y que fuera un desastre y que tus amigos se rieran de ti- solto finalmente

Itachi pudo sentir una leve sensación de dejavu ante esas palabras como si antes las hubiera escuchado- ni-san?- itachi solo sacudió la cabeza tras retomar el dilema de su hermano menor sea lo que fuera al parecer lo tenia preocupado- tal vez no sean tus amigos- le explico mientras veía como sasuke le prestaba toda su atención lo cual era raro ya que en el único momento del dia en el que le prestaba su total atención era cuando involucraba una balón y una cancha- a eso me referia en la charla de hoy deben cuidarse y tu eres el líder- le señalo con el dedo dándole un toque suave en el pecho diciendo lo ultimo con mucho orgullo – pero hermano no hablo de- sasuke trato de refutar y de decirle que no era eso pero itachi no tardo en interrumpirle- sasuke estamos en la temporada de los casa talentos muchas universidades vendrán en busca de un prodigio ese eres tu sasuke asi que mantente enfocado- sasuke solo resoplo rendido itachi no daría su brazo a torcer- vamos una mas por la izquierda he iremos a cenar- es un poco tarde para eso- gruño sasuke tras terminar el movimiento que habían iniciado.

Al poco tiempo sasuke ya se encontraba tirado en su cama estaba molido lo único bueno de su dia fue el haberse encontrado con naruto en la escuela- jeehh apuesto que tu te la estas pasando mejor que yo naruto-musito bajito tras estirar se un poco, había tomado un baño por segundaba vez, ni de broma se iria todo sudado a la cama. Tomo el folleto de las audiciones nuevamente- audicionar o no audicionar…. Ese es el dilema- dijo suavemente mientras seguía viendo el folleto que en realidad poco tenia de interesante, sasuke se preguntaba si seria posible audicionar en secreto aun que pensándolo bien con lo mucho que lo quería el profesor deidara lo mas probable es que lo publicara en el periódico escolar- es demasiado problemático … jehhh ya me paresco a shika hablando asi- musito tras bostezar- mnhgg creo que mejor lo decidiré mañana- y con eso nuestra estrella con folleto en mano se quedo dormido.

-.-

La clase comenzó como de costumbre por lo que deidara tendría que tomar sus calmantes para la presión. No obstante hoy no seria el caso y porque? Porque hoy seria el dia en que el encontraría a sus actores estrella, en efecto hoy serian las audiciones no podía esperar estaba demasiado emocionado tanto que asustaba a sus estudiantes.

Bien- dijo tras dejar si escritorio y ponerse al frente de sus estudiantes mandándole una mirada a sasuke para que regresara a su sitio ya que se haibia quedado inmóvil viendo cierto rubio-hn- fue lo que deidara recibió como respuesta- espero que todos ayan aprendido las lecciones de modales que ayer vimos- dijo saboreando cada palabra, mientras sauke se detenia a ver de vez en cuando al rubio quien se sonrojaba y procuraba hundirse en su libro sin mucho éxito- e acuerdo? Sino hay algunos camerinos necesitan pintura- expreso divertido – ahora, algunos anuncios- dijo emocionado tras subir al podio donde se encontraba su sofá-durante el periodo libre de hoy tendrán la oportunidad de ir a las audiciones- apenas dijo audiciones tanto sasuke como naruto ya se habían comenzado a tensar disimuladamente claro esta mientras que cierta pareja de hermanos sonrreian con cierto orgullo- para solistas y parejas-

sakura se volteo a ver a gaara con una sonrisa de oreja a orejaaa , por su parte gaara solo atino a devolverle el gesto, bueno no era que tuviera que esforzarse seguramente como todos los años los roles serian de ellos. Por su parte sai no podía evitar querer borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro del pelirrojo, se mordio el labio inferior expresando su molestia mientras seguía escuchando a deidara sensei quien no podía con su felicidad- Voy a estar en el teatro hasta el medio dia para los que sean valientes y desean expander las bellas alas de su espíritu- expreso dramáticamente abriendo los brazos cerrando los ojos como todo buen dramaturgo

a que hora vuelve la nave nodriza- murmuro kiba en el oído de sasuke haciéndolo sonrreir burlonamente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del docente- ahora vamos a discutir la importancia de shekspear….- y asi pasaron las horas hasta el periodo libre. Sasuke seguía meditando el tema una y otra vez hasta que decidio que no le haría daño ver las audiciones desde una distancia prudente.

Hey sasuke!- lo llamo kiba tras comenzar a caminar junto el- oye el equipo va ir al gimnasio que quieres que practiquemos – sasuke solo trago seco bien ahora tenia que conseguir una buena excusa para librarse de kiba he ir a VER las audiciones-hn.. sabes no creo que pueda ir…- kiba alzo una ceja increulo dejándolo continuar- tengo.. tengo….que ponerme al dia con mis tareas- muy bien sasuke excelente excusa se reprendio al ver como kiba lo miraba burlonamente- jaaa si claro, amigo es el segundo dia de clases ni yo estoy retrasado con mis deberes- dijo tras darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro- sabes que lo hago desde niño- si como olvidarlo bueno hem que esa no es hinata con sino?- he? Donde?- y asi sasuke aprovecho los No CELOS de su amigo para safarse de el- esa si que estuvo cerca pensó para si tras perderse en el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que kiba le pisaba los tobillos.

-.-

QUE TU HICISTE QUE?!- se escucharon los gritos de cierto Uchiha dentro de la oficina del director.

Kakashi solo respiro hondo tras masajearse las sienes- Itachi, solo será por una temporada además no veo en que te afecta esto?- dijo tras acomodarse en su asiento haciendo que la ira del moreno creciera mas. Itachi estaba apunto de destrozar la oficina de kakashi, como se atreveia a decir que no le afectaba en nada?- kakashi como se te ocurrio contratarlo?! Es un idiota bueno para nada vagabundo, actor de segunda en que puede contribuir el en la docencia para esta escuela- grito indignado- Itachi no me has respondido- insistió kakashi tras sonreí divertido sacando un tic en el ojo de itachi- NO quiero que mi hermano sea educado por alguien como el! Nisiquiera es docente- kakashi solo amplio su sonrisa irritando mas al moreno- tu tampoco lo eras y he te aquí como el mejor profesor de básquet del estado- dijo divertido- pero aun no entiendo tu molestia si el no le enseñara a sasu-chan- dijo tras hacer una pausa viendo como la cara de itachi se contraía un poco mas- además sasori-sama es el mejor para este puesto después de todo el estelarizo nuestra ultima obra escolar estoy seguro que deidara estara encantado de trabajar con el nuevamente.

Maldicion pensó Itachi, no necesitabas mas dramaturgos ya suficiente tenia con el insufrible de deidara y de entre todos kakashi tuvo que contratar a sasori, SASORI! Por el amor de dios como lo odiaba. La verdad era que el y sasori habían sido compañeros de equipo NO amigos SOLO compañeros de equipo y por azares del destino y por el simple hecho de que siempre se la paraban compitiendo contra el otro sobre cualquier tipo de estupidez terminaron en detención, ganándose ambos tremendo sermón por parte de su padre y entrenador.

Flash back-

_Fugaku esta hirviendo de rabia al ver a ambos jóvenes manchados en pintura y con pedazos de hojas de carton y telas- me podrían explicar que fue lo que sucedió- demando moelsto_

_FUE SU CULPA!- gruñeron ambos adolecentes con molestia viéndose furtivamente_

_NO ME INTERESA SABER DE QUIEN FUE LA CULPA PORQUE AMBOS TENDRAN DOBLE ENTRENAMIENTO POR LO QUE QUEDA DE ESTE MES Y EL SUBSIGUIENTE ASI QUE HABLEN- rugio el entrenador_

_Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio ninguno quería realmente explicar que había sucedido porque la verdad era que era una estupidez, y todo era culpa de ese rubio con profundos y hermosos ojos azules que les sonrreia a ambos como si no hubiera mañana si a ambos eso era lo que había hecho molestar a itachi. El como todo Uchiha no compartia y si llegaba a compartir algo seria con su pequeño hermanito pero de ahí ni mas con nadie y mucho menos con el idiota de sasori. Estaba en una encrucijada tenia sentimientos encontrados en realidad el rubio no había hecho nada solo prestarle mas atención a sasori quien ingeniosamente lo estaba cautivando con su léxico literario haciendo la conversación entre ambos mucho mas interesante. _

_Algo peculiar en un adversario eran sus gustos, a pesar de ser uno de los mejor basquetbolista después de el, era un amante de la literatura y las artes. Como lo sabia? Bueno tenia que admitir que en una de sus bromas encontró un par de libros fuera de la curricula y después de precenciar la conversación tan profunda que tenia con el rubio, solo tuvo que atar cabos. Pero ese no era el problema en si, el problema recai en el hecho de que el ITACHI UCHIHA habia actuado impulsivamente, incluso sus bromas mas estúpidas eran fríamente calculadas pero no esta no, simplemente paso y con todo el descaron del mundo dejo caer la pintura sobre el pelirrojo haciendo que este se tirara en cima de el comenzando a destrozar todo el material avanzado para la obra escolar. El pobre rubio trato de separarlos pero en su intento recibio un doble puñete de parte de ambos básquet bolistas. Al poco rato habían llegado su padre y el profesor de arte dramático seguido de iruka el cual corrió a socorrer a su compañero quien no paraba de gritarles "trogloditas! Bestias salvajes! Han arruinado mi escenografía". No podía culparlo bueno la verdad era que si quien le mandaba a prestarle mas atención a sasoria que a el ¡! Tenia su propio club de fans!_

_Y bien?- se dejo escuchar la voz de su padre_

_Uchiha-san.. si me lo permite fue un incidente bochornoso que ninguno prefiere recordar, aun que sabemos que eso no exime nuestras acciones me preguntaba si era posible que adicionalmente repongamos los estragos que le causamo al club de arte dramático- Itachi disimulo su asombro pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños lleno de frustración quien se creía para mostrarse todo madurito ante su padre, aun que de esa manera también le estaba salvando el pellejo no obstante que estaba planeando_

_Fugaku se quedo meditando en ello era cierto ese par siempre competían en todo incluyendo estupideces de juventud no obstante ninguno habia bajado su rendimiento en el equipo al contrario- bien supongo que puedo hablar con zabuza –sensei sobre esto- sasori solo sonrrio satisfactoriamente a lo cual itachi gruño por lo bajo- bien pueden retirarse mañana quiero verlos a primera hora en el gimnasio_

_SI SEÑOR!- dijeron ambos tras retirarse_

_Itachi caminaba tras el pelirroj hasta verlo detenerse y girarse sobre sus talones encontrándose con esa endemoniada sonrisa- espero que este si sea un encuentro justo uchiha- itachi solo gruño y apretó los puños-eso ya lo veremos sasori- le respondio tras chocar bruscamente su hombro con el de su rival para luego perderse entre los pasillos._

_Fin flash back-_

En esa época lo creía saber todo, era dueño y señor de la escuela no habia nada que Itachi Uchiha no consiguiera pero estaba muy equivocado y sasori se lo hizo saber de la peor forma posible.

Y es por eso que te pido que porfavor seas tolerante con el itachi… itachi? Me estas escuchando?- lo llamo kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamiento- hn- respondio- Itachi ya no estamos en el secundario- eso ya lo se kakashi- bufo molesto- entonces solo toleralo, míralo de esta forma solo tendras que verlo en la junta de maestros no tendras que interactuar con el y- si pero eso no quita que ese bastardo no deje de estar con el maldijo mentalmente, un momento que le importaba a el con quien compartiera su tiempo- ugh ya ya kakashi, no armare alboroto siempre y cuando el no se meta conmigo

Kakashi solo suspiro pesado- itachi solo no lo lastimes –itachi no se molesto en responder simplemente se dirigio hacia la salida esta vez no le dejaría las cosas fáciles al pelirrojo.

Sasuke ya llevaba un buen rato tratando de burlar a kiba quien al parecer lo habia estado siguiendo por toda la escuela pero para su fortuna logro deshacerse de el. Habia conseguido infiltrarse cuidadosamente en el teatro de la escuela sin ser visto ayudado por el carrito de limpieza del conserje, cuyos trapeadores ayudaban a ocultar la mayor parte de su persona. Siguio avanzando dejando del lado el carrito para ocultarse tras unas cortinas y revisar el panorama. Aun no habia mucha gente solo los encargados del mantenimiento del teatro y uno que otro chico despejando el escenario para lo que serian las audiciones.

Poco después se percato de la presencia de deidara sensei quien con una amplia e imborrable sonrisa caminaba en dirección al escenario seguido por un buen grupo de chicos- hn quien diría que el club de drama en verdad llamaba la atención- murmuro para si mismo mientras trataba de encontrar a naruto entre el pequeño sequito, no obstante solo pudo reconocer a sakura quien estaba pisándole los talones al docente mientras caminaba orgullosa con una sonrisa arrogante, no muy lejos de la diva del drama se encontraba gaara con una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa la cual podríamos decir que era una mezcla de orgullo y emoción con un toque de arrogancia. Sauke fruncio el seño al ver al par de hermanos, si no mal recordaba ellos siempre habia estelarizado todas las obras de la escuela, bueno no era que le importase pero por alguna razón le dejaba una sensasion extraña en la boca del estomago si tan solo el y…no obstante sus fantasia tendría que esperar ya que deidara sensei estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto asi que no lo pensó dos veces y regreso tras bambalinas.

Deidara se encontraba que rebozaba de la felicidad habian venido una buena cantidad de gente para audicionar para su musical lo cual lo llenaba de felicidad. Habia conseguido un excelente composito y ahora con la ayuda de su queridísimo amigos encontraría la pareja ideal para su musical, Nada podía salir mal y con eso apludio haciendo que todos tomar asiento en las butacas y despejaran el esenario. Deidara se coloco al centro viendo a sus futuros actores, sonrrio nuevamente y tomo aire extendiendo las manos empezó

Aquí, es donde la verdadera expresión de un artista se realiza- Sai escucho a deidara decir con tal emotividad mientras el se colocaba a su lado pudo ver a la típica pareja de hermanos y como gaara le sonrreia que carajos tenia que sonrreirle maldito actor de cuarta maldijo tras ver hacia otro lado ojala no gane el papel pensó para si tras escuchar nuevamente al docente, mientras tanto sasuke habia conseguido bajar del escenario con ayuda del carrito de limpieza encontrando un hueco en una de las puertas de salida de emergencia dándole una buena vista del escenario sin ser visto - donde la verdad interior se revela atravez de la actuación…. –RIN!- resonó en el teatro haciendo estallar a deidara- FUE ESO UN TELEFONO!- grito a todo pulmon haciendo temblar todo el teatro mientras que los chicos se veian confusos entre si revisando sus respectivos aparatos mientras tanto sai se apresuro a calmar a deidara- fue el timbre deidara sensei- dijo con suavidad haciendo sonrojar levemente a deidara por su error- oh lo siento sai- kun- se diculpo para luego escuchar una leve risita invadir el teatro haciéndole fruncir el seño, que estudiante osaba reírse de el?- no has cambiado en nada deidara-kun- todas las cabezas se giraron encontrándose a un hombre de la misma edad que su docente, de cabellos rojo y mirada penetrante no muchos tardaron en reconocerlo en especial las mujeres, en especial sakura quien se veía sumamente ansiosa y emocionada mientras le susurraba cosas a su hermano quien solo se limitaba a asentir y rolar los ojos.

Con forme el desconocido se iba acercando el semblante deidara iba cambiando de indignado a molesto y de molesto a alegre- tardo mucho sasori-sensei- le reclamo ganadose un abrazo demasiado afectuoso haciendo sonrojar al rubio- me quede atrapado en la oficina de kakashi pero prometo que no ocurrirá nuevamente- se excuso tras ponerse al lado de deidara quien lo mira levemente extrañado para luego sonrreir- eso me gusta-dijo tras palmearle el hombro –muy bien chicos el es sasori –sensei seguro algunos lo conocen como akihiko en junjo y –TAKANO-SAN!- gritaron varias chicas suspirando emocionadas y la verdad era que sasori era toda una celebridad en el mundo del espectáculo habia trabajado en varia produciones importantes y por el momento estaba de vacaciones, no obstante no pudo negarse al favor que le pidió su viejo amigo de secundario, desde que se conocieron el y dei siempre habia participado en las producciones de la escuela y sabia lo importante que esta producion significaba para su amigos, sasori haría cualquier cosa para que saliera perfecta.- hem si chicas- dijo deidara sudando una gota- en fin como les comentaba sasori-san será el segundo director a cargo de esta producción y junto conmigo nos encargaremos de las audciones.

Ahora- dijo haciendo una pausa tras ver a sus convocados- quienes deseen dar la prueba deben entender- y aquí va otra vez pensó sasori sin dejar de sonrreir era el mismo sermón que su antiguo profesor de teatro les daba- que el tiempo es escencial- prosiguió mientras gestualizaba con sus manos- tenemos muchos roles y la elección final será la próxima semana- mientras tanto sasuke seguía en su escondite tratando recordar al pelirrojo mayor estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún lado pero no sabia en donde. Por su parte gaara estaba mas que entusiasmado por las audiciones, sasori-san era un gran actor y ser dirigido por alguien asi seria un honor además que aprendería muchismo- Primero deberán cantar unas estrofas y sasori-sensei y yo les daremos nuestra opinión si el teatro es su vocacion- dijo señalando al docente quien les sonrrio y asintió con la cabeza ganadose suspiros por parte de las chicas- Es mejor que lo oigan de nosotros ahora que de sus amigos luego- les a concejo viendo con sasori procuraba contener una leve risita mientras que sasuke arqueo una ceja ante eso en difinitiva no estaba en sus planes cantar ante sus amigos solo estaba ahí por razones hipotéticas y mera curiosidad pero por alguna razón se sintió aludido.

Nuestro compositor Sai Danzo nos acompañara para este musical y estará disponible para en saño para la elección final- anuncio deidara con orgullo haciendo que sai sonriera y hiciera un reverencia, bien este es mi dia, se animo el moreno mientras veía al publico tras saludar al nuevo profesor- estoy seguro que hara un excelente trabajo- lo animo sasori ampliando la sonrisa del muchacho- muchas gracias sensei prometo no defraudarlo- deidara suspiro y aplaudio haciendo que volviera el silencio- bien comencemos!- y con eso sai se retiro a su piano mientras los docentes bajaban y tomaban asiento en una mesa especialmente preparada para ellos

Sai comenzó a tocar el piano suavemente esperando a que la chica de cabello ensortijado comenzara a cantar- **It`s hard to bealive …that I could`t see …. That you were always there right beside me**- tanto sasori como deidara ladearon la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de seguir la canción al igual que el pobre de sai no obstante la chica parecía estar segura que hacer pausas a cada pequeña oración le daba un efecto especial a la canción. Por su lado tanto sakura como gaara sacaron unos pequeños tapones y muy disimuladamente se los pusieron, mientras tanto saskue no sabia si meter la cabeza dentro del balde del conserje porque simplemente esa voz le rompia los oídos.- **This feelings like no other I want you to knowwwww!**- continuo la chica haciendo gestitos con las manos pero en definitva ni esa la ayudaría a la pobre

Hemmmm… si hemmm gracias- comento deidara tras sonreírle compresivamente a la chica quien no paraba de ver ansiosa a ambos docentes-sasori?- indico el rubio sacando al pelirrojo de transe- ha hem si estuvo bien… creo- dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo- siguiente!- le corto deidara haciendo que la chica bajara del escenario dejando en su lugar al jovensito bien peinado con saco y corbata- adelante no seas timido- le alentó deidara mientras que sasori lo veía expectante escuchando como sai empezaba nuevamente

**I…t`s haardddd to beeelieve thattt I could`nt sneezzz I I mean seeee-** el pobre chico era un mar de nervios eso nadie pudo dudarlo, a deidara el corazón se le estrujo nunca habia visto a un chico tan valiente no tenia corazón como para destrozarlo por su parte sai sentía lastima por el pobre individuo pero en fin audiciones eran audiciones, no obstante le era difícil continuar tocando si el no podía seguir la hilacion de la canción- **you were always there right there to beside meeee**- mucho entuciasmo poco talento es una pena- le murmuro sasori a deidara quien fruncio el seño algo frustrado tras tomar un sorbo de su café- supongo que tienes razón-le dijo para volver con el joven.-tenmaa… hemm- lo llamo sin querer ver a los ojos del chico quien según sasori temblaba cual chihahua bajo la lluvia- lo que puedo decirte es que tienes …- deidara se le quedo viendo un buen rato no podía menospreciar el valor del muchacho y le rompia el alma lastimarlo- una hermosa corbata- esto hizo que sasori sonriera internamente deidara no habia cambiado en nada seguía siendo el mismo joven amante del drama dedicado y estricto consigo mismo y los demás pero sin dejar de ser benévolo con todo aquel que demostrara valor y esfuerzo- siguiente!- llamo viendo como tenma con una sonrisa baja de el escenario

Te has suavisado deidara-kun- le fastidio sasori en un susurro haciéndolo sonrojar- silencio, además todo aquel que muestre esfuerzo por ello vale almenos un halago de parte mio- respondio el rubio tras ver al nuevo participante-

La siguiente jovencita se habia apoyado en el piano de sai recargando su rostro en una de sus manos comenzó a canta viendo fijamente a deidara acción que no paso desapercivida por nadie a acepción del rubio quien estaba en su propia burbuja de felicidad ya que su voz hasta el momento era la mejor**. It`s hard to believe that I couldnt`see that you were there right beside me**- canto mientras señalaba a deidara haciéndolo sonrreir y copiando el gesto de la chica lo cual molesto a sasori quien no dudo en ver feo a la jovencita- **this feelings like no other I want you to know-** y con eso y el giño que le envio la chica a deidara sasori grito- SIGUIENTE!- a lo cual deidara lo veio perplejo- estas loco era la mejor hasta el momento- le reprocho por lo bajo mientras veía como la chica se iba- creeme no hubiera podido con el papel- le dijo a modo de cerrar la conversación sacando un mohín del rubio.

Sai no podía créelo acaso no habia una pareja decente? Que pudiera llenar ambos roles, nunca pensó que fuese tan difícil encontrar actores lo suficientemente buenos para desplazar a sakura y a gaara. Quienes para la mala fortuna de sai ampliaban su sonrisa cada vez que un participante bajaba del encenario. Ugh malditos hermanos el les demostraría que no solo ellos podía ser los únicos buenos actores en la escuela, estaba seguro de que alguien aparecería, solo tenia que ser paciente no bstante el tiempo se acababa al igual que los convocados.

La siguiente jovencita de volubtuasa figura y buenas curva se paro al lado de sai esperando su entrada no tardo en empezar a cantar con una hermosa y melodiosa voz complaciendo satisfactoriamente las exigencias de ambos docentes. Tanto sasori como deidara intercambiando mirada como diciendo "esta es" pero mediante la canción iba continuando la voz de la joven se volvia mas fina y alta haciendo que muchos se taparan los oídos y el pobre de sai se encontró con la sorpresa de que se estaba quedando sin notas. Por su parte ambos hermanos trataban de hundir mas los tapones en sus oídos pero era en vano aun podía escuchar la melodiosa pero fuerte voz de la jovencita. Mientras tanto tanto sasori como deidara se sostenían los oídos tras escuchar como un vidrio se rompia al escucahrla terminar- oh cindra- empezó deidara quien fue el primero de recuperarse de su estupor- que valor en buscar una nota a la cual no se tiene acceso en el mundo naural brovo ¡!, brava- le halago gestualizando con sus manos- quizás para el próximo musical no obstante seria maravilloso que consideraras participar en la obra estatal de este año- la animo sasoria al ver que la chica fruncio el seño un poco.

De pronto, de la nada apareció un joven rubio quien sasuke por un momento confundio con naruto pero lo descarto enseguida, el joven hizo una entrada magistral continuando con algunos pasos de ballet haciendo que el corazón de deidara se acelerara- que hermoso, no lo crees sasori?- le pregrunto bajito sin despegar los ojos de chicos- en efecto un baile hermoso- y apenas termino de decir esto el chico dio un ultimo salto desapareciendo tras las cortinas seguido por un ruido seco de varias cosas caerse.- deidara vio el lugar por donde se fue con preocupación haciendo que sasori sudara un gota tras enviar a un joven a revisar al chico.

Los siguientes eran una pareja, un chico y una chica quienes en una manera muy peculiar comenzaron a cantar la misma estrofa que los demás mientras dejaban que sus cuerpo hablaran por ellos mismo moviendo sus manos gateando, haciendo posiciones extrañas cosa que perturbo a mas de uno de los presentes deidara estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira ya que sentía que se estaban burlando de su pequeño santuario y sin pensarlo mucho no tardo en cartar aquel acto- pues eso fue… muy perturbador ¡! Búsquense un terapeuta- le dijo tratando de calmarse sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, al poco rato sintió las manos de sasori coger su brazos haciéndolo sentar- calma dei ya se fueron, recuerda que no te hace bien- le dijo con suavidad sacando uan sonrisa del rubio- gracias saso-kun- le dijo bajito tras tomar un sorbo de su café- bien siguiente- dijo sasori expectante

Naruto habia decidido visitar los diferentes clubs de la escuela, dar una miradita no le haría daño a nadie además su padre dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando no bajara sus notas. Asi que ahí estaba caminando en uno de los corredores del teatro cuando lo vio, si era el famoso sasuke- Hey! Al parecer decidiste inscribirte- menciono naruto asustando a saskue quien se encontraba detrás del carrito- ah!

Dobe no me asustes asi!- le recrimino- aquien le dice dobe teme!- sasuke fruncio el seño y escondiendo su felicidad al ver al rubio- shhhh no grites usuratonkachi solo vine por error y tu?- naruto lo vio extrañado escondiendo su felicidad- a hem no para nada solo vine a ver los clubs y decidi comenzar con en este-sasuke no paraba de ver esos hermoso ojos azules que lo veian expectante podía quedarse viéndolos eternamente pensabien que era compartido por cierto rubio quien no dejaba de revisar las facciones del moreno- hunm dime porque te ocultabas?- le pregunto tras desviar un poco la mirada para iniciar coversacion no obstante la pregunta incomodo al moreno cosa que no paso des apercibida por naruto- jeeee ya entiendo tu amigos no saben que estas aquí verdad?- le dijo divertido haciendo que sasuke frunciera levemente el seño cosa que divitio un poco a naruto, se veía lindo cuando lo agarraban con las manos en la masa- hn-fue lo único que respondio sasuke ya que no pida negarlo, era vergonzoso que lo encontraran ese lugar pero por alguna razón estar con naruto ahí no era tan malo al contrario se podría decir que hasta le era agradable-

Ambos posaron la mirada en el escenario viendo como subían y bajan chicos después de ser criticados por ambos docentes , la siguiente chica tuvo pánico escénico por lo cual no duro mucho en el escenario- gracias siguiente- escucharlo la voz de deidara quien estaba al borde del colapso emocional al no encontrar nadie- hn deidra sensei es algo duro- musito sasuke al ver al siguiente chico bajar del escenario en menos de un par padeo- jeh la super-estrella-teme tiene miedo?- se burlo naruto tras esbozar una sonrisa haciendo que sasuke frunciera el seño- por supuesto que no…. Solo que…-sasuke no quería admitirlo pero deidara sensei se parecía mucho a itachi cuando entrenaban nunca pensó que su apacible docente podía ser tan terrorífico

Vamos super estrella ademitelo- lo molesto naruto

Hn supongo que un poco- contesto medio reacio

Es verdad asusta- lo apoyo naruto después de acordarse de que el habia pensado en postular y ahora se arrepentia de pensarlo seguramente terminaría desmayado con semejante jurado- para los roles…..- al escuchar la voz de deidara, sasuke instintivamente tomo el carrito llevándose consigo a naruto terminando ambos juntos tras el mismo- que estamos haciendo sasuke- le susurro naruto- ocultándonos dobe que otra cosa parece!- le susurro a escasos centímetros de su rostro sintiendo el corazón latirle rápidamente- eso ya lo se lo que quiero saber es porque –le reclamo pero sasuke solo le tapo la boca- si sigues hablando encontrare ora forma de callarte y no creo que te guste dobe- y con esto naruto no tardo de en enmudecer y sonrojarse de pies a cabeza dejando que la voz de deidara invadiera el lugar.

De Minie y de Arnold – continuo deidara mientras sonrreia ampliamente no obstante se sentía un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba que hibieran mas para las audiciones en pareja cosa que noto su compañero de asiento. Por su parte sai solo rolo los ojos al imaginar de quienes se trataban- tenemos una sola pareja inscrita sakura y gaara- dijo tras ver a los hermanos quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa tras sacarse los tapones, por su parte sai trataba de no matar a ese par y concentrarse en las partituras, ya que a ellos tenían fama de cambiar las formas de muchas canciones. Mientras tanto tres pars de ojos analizaban a la pareja el primero sasori pudo reconocer que tenia actiud y por lo que le habia contado deidara eran en sus palabras diamantes en bruto no obstante eso lo juzgaría el. Mientras que el otro par correspondiente a sasuke y a naruto estaban llenos de curiosidad-

Creo que seria útil que nos demostraran para que nos reunimos en este salón sagrado- sasori pudo ver como ambos chicos se paraban con la cabeza en alto, la jovencita pelirosa fue la primera en abrirse paso seguida de su hermano no muy lejos de subieron al escenario creando bastante movimiento llamando la atención de todo el teatro lo cual aprovecharon naruto y sasuke para sentarse en una de las butacas procurando estar lo mas agachados posibles-

Sai se mordio la lengua y con una sonrisa fingida se acerco a gara quien se preparaba para ir con su hermana- que registro?- gaara lo vio de pies a cabeza tras sonrreir- tenemos nuestro propio repertorio… pero gracias- dijo sin dejar de sonrreir haciendo que sai apretara los puños- ya veo…rompete una pierna- gaara lo vio un poco perplejo para luego captar el doble significado- oh por supuesto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa gaara sabia que sai no le deseaba buena suerte que si buen fuera por el moreno el podría terminar arrollado por trantor no obstante adoraba ver esa cara de enfado al ver que supuestamente no habia entendido su mal augurio.

Su propio repertorio he? Pensó sai al ver como un grupo de chicos traían un equipo de sonido, ese era su repertorio? Jaaaaa porque no me sorprende pensó para si tras sentarse en su pienso y ver como varios chicos atendían a los hermanos. Las cortinas se cerraron ni bien sakura trono los dedos, encontrándose a gaara posicionado a su lado, haciendo que sai rolara los ojos- por favor- murmuro irritado tras ver como dos chicos uno a cada lado de los hermanos extendían los micrófonos de cada uno para cuando los necesitaran. Gaara y sakura se dieron la vuelta tras realizar un par de ejercicon de relajación vocal y voltear la vista hacia el escenario, entrecruzaron las manos dejando que fueran las únicas que sobresalieran de las cortinas. De pronto una melodía similar a la que se escucho anterior mente pero un timbre mas alegre comenzó invadir el teatro. Deidara no pudo evitar sonrreir con nostalgia era la primera pareja y única por lo visto asi que disfrutaría del momentos, aquella canción le traía recuerdos aun que aveces preferia borrarlos no obstante siguió sonriendo aquella pareja de hermanos era todo lo que tenia por ahora-

Tras escuchar el tronar de los dedos de los hermano como intro el telon se alzo dejando ver a gaara y a sakura en todo su esplendor **It`s hard to believe that I coul't see**- comenzó gaara mientras se separaba un poco de su hermana para luego toparse con ella sorprendiéndose ambos- **that you were always there beside me**- cantaron ambos, sai enarco una ceja ante eso, era mas falso aun que debía admitir que gaara tenia buena voz en cuanto a sakura por mas buena voz que tuviera seguía siendo una bitch-**thought I was alone with no one to hold- **continuaron pareciendo tristes a lo cual sai rolo los ojos mientras que sasori sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, no obstante decidio esperar y seguir viendo al igual que deidara quien no cavia en su falsa felicidad, cosa que lo extraño un poco.

**But you were always right beside me-** se tomaron de las manos viéndose tiernamente como un par de enamorados cosa que genero nauseas en sai de tan solo pensarlo mientras deidara suspiraba con nostalgia al recordar esas mismas palabras aun que dichas en otro tono no pudo evitar ver de reojo a sasori quien no despegaba la vista del par de hermanos

**This feeling like no other-** reanudo sakura tras hacer una pose extendiendo uno de los brazos hacia un lado mientras que con la otra cogia el micrófono, por su parte gaara habia hecho una pose similar solo que atrás de su hermana de manera que quedaran intercalados- **I want you to know!**- corearon ambos mientras cambiaban la pose estaba vez gaara delante de sakura- **I never had someone thet knows me like you do**- continuaron mientras la canción se ponía cada vez mas alegre ambos comencaron a mover su brazo libre tronando los dedos- **the way you do**- dijeron tras señalarse nuevamente-sai se sentía levemente destrozado sin embargo su ira era mas fuerte como habían osado convertir aquella hermosa canción de amor en un estúpido numero circense, gaara ante la apreciación de sai se veía riduclo actuando todo plásticamente feliz era como un muñeco de trapo, sai sentía que si seuia contemplando el numero enfermaría.

**I never had someone as good for me as you- **continuaron, gaara comenzó a hacer unos cuantos paso al lado de su hermana para luego retirarse al otro lado de ella- **no one like you**- dijeron señalándose nuevamente- **so lonly before-** ambos se pusieron emocionales nuevamente gara se dio una vuelta sobre su sitio aparentando buscar a alguien tras encontrarse con sakura quien también con un semblante triste al encotrarse con su acompañante, ambos sonrrieron- **I finally found what`ve looking for**- y con esto sakura le entrego su micrófono a gaara tras comenzar a hacer unos pasos en su lugar por después gara hizo un aspa de molino a espaldas de su hermana terminando a su otro costado- **soo good to be seen so good to be Heard-** esta vez fue sakura quien canto al sonrreirle afectuosamente a su hermano quien le devolvió la sonrisa **– don`t have to say a Word**- dijeron ambos tras hacer un zip con su mano sobre sus labios

**So long I was lost**- continuo gaara, por supuesto que lo estas geticulo sai sin expresar sonido no obstante al parecer cierto pelirojo en el escenario recibió su mensaje por lo cual perdió momentáneamente la concentración ganadose una mirada furtiva de su acompañante- **so good to be found**- sakura le tapo lo ojos y como castigo le golpeo mas fuerte de lo necesario en el hombro gaara tuvo que hacerse el de la vista gorda no enfrente del nuevo docente pensó tras continuar con su acto- **I`m lovin' havin' you around**- sakura lo tomo del brazo mientras haciendo lo voltear, gaara esbozo otra sonrisa acercándose a su pareja le dio una vuelta acercándolo a el para luego distanciarse- **this feelings like no other-** continuo por su lado gaara seguido de sakura-I want you to know-sakura estaba en su elemento luciendoce plenamente lo que no sabia es que un par de curiosos ojos veía su acto.

Cantan bien no crees teme?- le susurro naruto a sasuke quien solo le respondio con un hn tras morder su dedo creo que jamas podre hacer algo asi pensó tras ver todo lo que requeria

**I have never had someone that know`s like you do**- deidara estaba feliz era casi toda la canción no obstante seguía esperando a que algo inesperado sucediera, estaba medio extrañado por el cambio de tono pero bueno habia que modenizarse no? Se consolo para luego regresar con los hermanos-**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**-sakura y gaara habia nvuelto a su sincronía los pasos cordinaban perfectamente el uno con el otro como debía ser- **no one like you so lonly before I finally found-** corearon ambos tras separarse un poco gaara abrazandose a si mismo mientras que sakura se aferraba a su micrófono hechando el cuarpo hacia un lado- **what`ve been looking for**- inmediatamente ambos hermanos tomar el microfono del otro sin separase haciendo un paso medio extraño pero divertido ante los ojos de deidara lo cual no dejaba de asombrar a sasori

**Dooo doo dood doododod odododoodood ohuhohuihoooo**- esto hizo que la ira de sai creciera aun mas, el amaba esa cacncion como pudieron destruirla tan fácilmente. Por su lado sasori al fin entendio esa desagradable sensacion en la boca de su estomago pero lo que aun le sorprendia era como deidara podía permitirlo y continuar sonriendo como si nada. Despues de varios pasos y **dodou dod whous'** la canción termino con ambos hermano abrazados sonriendo y con una de sus manos extendidas- me podrias explicar que paso hace rato- le susurro sakura a gaara quien solo se limito a decir- no es de preocupación hermanita, al final resulto como lo esperado-

Deidara se paro y apludio varias veces sin dejar de sonrreir los demás lo siguieron, sasori solo aplaudio calmadamente en su asiento viendo como la pareja hacia reverecias tratando de recobrar su aliento. En definitiva tenían talento pero no pudo sentir el alma de la canción, la letra y su propósito era como si estuviese muerta por dentro. A pesar de que la letra era la misma y la música tuviera variasiones no pudo sentir nada, a pesar de estar algo molesto por el cambio ya que usualmente esa canción era dulce y romantca, algo triste pero con un significado valioso. Sasori no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por deidara, se suponía que este musical era importante para el, bueno para el también lo era ya que habia participado con con el rubio pero el sabia lo valiosa que era esa obra para dei como era posible que permitiera a los alumnos que generarnacambios tan drásticos

Sasori – sensei que le parecio- le pregunto el rubio expectante con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual el sabia que era falsa- creo que son unos jóvenes con mucho talento y espero que en el futuro puedan limar las pequeñas imperfecciones que en su juventud es natural tener pero no teman, con seguridad les dire que son un diamente en bruto que estoy seguro algún dia brillaran en un escenario.

Ambos hermano sonrrieron ampliamente no obstante gaara estaba algo decepcionado por su error y por el comentario del docente, entonces sai tenia razón? Ese fue su pensamiento tras escuchar la voz de deidara-

Bien hay alguna otra inscripción- pregunto esperanzado internamente mientras veía hacia los lados pero los chicos en las butacas ya se estaban retirando al igual que los del escenario, por su parte ese fue el llamado de retirada para ciertos encubiertos quienes no tardaron en refugiarse tras el muro en dirección hacia la puerta

A su estilo gaara trataba de animar a los relegados quienes solo asentían con la cabeza y salían de el lugar. Esto provoco que la ira de gaara creciera estaba apunto de ir a decirle sus cuatro verdades pero se le ocurrio algo mejor. Ya que el nuevo docente habia resaltado sus pequeños errores sai daría su humilde opinión al respecto- mnh sakura-san- llamo con suavidad haciendo que la chica se volteara a verlo- si consiguen el papel, a esa canción en particular la imagino mas lenta- QUE SI CONSEGUIMOS EL PAPEL?!- casi grito llamando la atención de su hermano quien se limito a observar- jaa sai sai sai mi pequño principiante- le dijo con malicia mientras lo veía fijamente haciendo que sai tragara seco, al parecer sakura podia ser mas aterradora de lo que le habían contado- estuve en dieciciente produciones escolares- dijo mientras daba un paso y hacia que sai retrocediera cada vez que hablaban- y cuantas veces fueron tus compocicones elegidas?- sai estaba enojado, no eso era poco estaba furioso y lo peor era que no podía poenr en su lugar a esa plasta rosa- esta es la primera pero esta no es mii- exacto-le coroto nuevamente- esta no es TU compocicion y que nos dice eso?- le pregunto nuevamente turbando al morenos quien choco contra el asiento de su piano- que demo escribir mas solos?- maldición porque tenia que peguntat se maldijo- NO! Nos dice que nos puedes dar direcciones o sugerencias, ni comentarios y agradece que gaara y yo estemos aquí para sacar esa melodía de su triste oscuridad que claro!- demando haciendo que sai callera sentado sobre su asiento- si señora digo sakura- sai apretó los puños al ver como sakura le sonrreia estaba derrotado con ese par como sus estelares ante los ojos de sai el musical seria un fracaso

Adiosito- se despidió dejando al pobre moreno sobre su piano lo que no sabia es que cierto pelirojo habia escuchado toda la conversación, tal vez sai no era tan malo como pensaba tal vez solo quería ayudar pero como podía pensar que el era tan mal actor si la actuación habia complacido a deidara sensei. Poco después de seguir a su hermana esa idea no dejo la cabeza de gaara por toda la tarde

Alguna otra inscripción- volvió a llamar deidara viendo como todos sus alumnos se retiraban, suspiro pesadamente- bien creo que solo seremos tu y yo sasori- le dijo a su compañera para despues apagar la luz de su lámpara de escritorio y pararse conjuntamente con sasori en dirección a la puerta- en verdad que te parecieron- le pregunto mientras aminaban hacia la puerta-

Pues creo que son estupendos pero dei no puedo creer que permitieras que cambiaran la canción- deidara solo suspiro pesado-

Te diste cuenta?- le dijo haciéndose el tonto- por supuesto que si- le respondio el otro frunciendo el seño- tu amabas esa canción dei y me pediste que viniera para ayudarte con este musical por lo mucho que significa para ti como puede ser que…

Quisiera dar la prueba deidara sensei- se escucho la voz de un rubio invadir el salón, sasuke maldijo al ver como naruto tenido el valor para entrar, el por us parte decidio quedarse en su lugar detrás de la pared viendo al rubio desde uan distancia prudente-

Señor namikaze?- deidara estaba algo perplejo y molesto ya que no le gusta la impuntualidad- la puntualidad es importante en el mundo del teatro namikaze-san las audiciones para solistas ya terminaron y no hay ninguna pareja como puede ver- le explico severo sorprendiendo mas a sasori quien no dudaría en probar al chico si fuese necesario-

Cantare con el- se dejo escuchar la voz de sasuke por el salón mientras aparecia con la mano extendida como si estuvieran en salón de clases, no sabia de donde habia sacado el coraje para hacer aquello pero no evitar sentirse algo avergonzado por su parte naruto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco tras recordar la noche de año nuevo y lo bien que la pasaron al cantar juntos

Sasori enarco una ceja al contemplar al nuevo jovencito se le hacia muy conocido podría jurar que lo habia visto en algún sitio- sasuke uchiha?dijo deidara algo perplejo que hacia el hermano revoltoso de itachi en su teatro- donde esta su pandilla deportiva o como sea que se llame- dijo con fastidio deira haciendo reir suavemente a sasori cosa que molesto a sasuke haciéndolo fruncir el señor- se llama equipo deidara sensei- le corrigio al rubio quien solo movio su mano restándole importancia no estaba de humor para lidiar con otro uchiha-

Pero esto vine solo- dijo enseguida viendo como ambos docentes se les acercaban-.. en realidad vine a cantar con el –dijo medio reacio al principio pero seguro al final viendo como naruto le sonrreia levemente sonrrojado. Por su parte deidara no salía de su asombro, era acaso una broma de parte de itachi? Mandar a su pequeño hermanito a hacer su vida una infierno? Pero luego lo pensó mejor si fuese asi el chico nuevo no tendría que estar aquí, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta de sus buenos antecedentes no habia forma que fuera una trampa pero aun asi le era imposible pensar que sasuke estuviese ahí por voluntad propia

Si ajam bueno, tomamos estas obras muy en serio en konoha high- les explico sin piedad alguna fuese una broma o no, deidara no se arriesgaría- llame a las parejas pero no respondieron- naruto comenzó a deprimirse , de repente si no hubiera sido tan cobarde hubiera llegado a tiempo pero sus miedos pudieron mas que el, no obstante estaba feliz que sasuke lo estuviera defendiendo- el periodo libre ya termino- y con eso deidara y sasori se encaminaron hacia la salido- esperen el.. tiene una increíble voz- gruño sasuke, no era gusto naruto tenia una excelente voz acaso deidara sensei no podía hacer una excepción?- en el siguiente musical será- le corto deidara perdiéndose tras la puerta junto con sasori sensei.

Sasuke vio como naruto suspiraba pesado para luego sacudir la cabeza y sonrreir- creo que lo intentare el siguiente año tu que dices teme?- le dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa, sasuke esta por contestar cuando escucharon un sonido seco caer contra el suelo. Era el pianista que al parecer habia tropezado sobre sus pasos dejando caer todas las partituras al suelo. Naruto no tardo en llegar al escenario seguido por sasuke quien únicamente iba por el rubio- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el ubio al moreno- oh hey dickless no sabia que vendrías a audicionar también-

Sai- grito naruto entre molesto y sorprendido- que no me llames asi!- le grito tras ayudarlo a pararse y recoger sus partituras junto con sasuke- lo conoces?- pregunto sasuke tras fruncir un poco el señor ante el sobre nombre – aww si el es sai llevamos juntos varias clases lo conoci en la clase de arte ayer- vaya uchiha que haces aquí- le pregunto a modo de saludos sai tras terminar de recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en su lugar- vine por error- refuto el moreno haciendo sonrreir ambos-

Si lo que digas, pero naruto porque no me dijiste que planeabas audicionar también pude haberte ayudado con la canción- naruto se sonrrojo – fue algo inesperado además yo que iba saber que eras el compositor-

jeh supongo que es mi culpa entonces pero bueno que sorpresa verlos aquí en especial a ti uchiha no sabia que itachi permitiera a sus jugadores entrar a otros clubes , desertaste tan pronto?– le dijo burlon molestando al moreno

ese no es asunto tuyo, por lo menos yo no me dejo mandonear por una mujer- le espeto con veneno viendo como sai se preparaba para meterle un puñeta en la cara- ya ya estuvo los dos no peleen- dijo naruto poniéndose entre ambos- pero sai supongo que sasuke tiene algo de razón como puedes dejar que sakura te trate de esa manera, es tu melodía- le dijo mientras veia como ambos chicos s e tranquilizaban

en realidad la canción no es mia pero la he escuchado muchas veces gracias a un video que me dio deidara sensei para estudiar la melodía, asi que en si no puedo reclamar del todo, no obstante la canción original es muy hermosa – dijo esbozando una sonrisa tras apretar los puño –esa estúpida triste excusa de canción que inventaron sakura y gaara es una abominación- dijo con enfado

Naruto vio con pena a su amigo mientras que sasuke se limitaba a ver al rubio quien tenia un semblante triste cosa que no le agradaba al moreno por otro lado le intrigaba escuchar como originalmente era la canción, después de escuchar tantas versionas una peor que la anterior se preguntaba que tan hermosa era la original- porque no nos muestras- solto de la nada llamando al atencionde ambos chcicos viendo como los ojos de sai brillaban emocionado- de verdad? Uchiha? Quieren escucharla?-

Por supuesto que si- dijo naruto emocionado mientras veía como sai asentia y ordenaba sus partituras. Ambos naruto y sasuke se colocaron frente a las partituras lo suficiente como para leer la letra. La suee música comenzó a invadir el teatro nuevamente era calida y armoniosa-

**It`s hard to believe** – empezó sasuke cuidadosamente de no equivocarse haciendo que naruto sonriera**- that I couldn't see… that you were there beside m**e- sai sonrrio quien diría que uchiha tendría tan buena voz ahora veremos si Naru podría igualarle- **thought I was alone**- continuo naruto leyendo con suavidad siendo dirigido en un inicio por sai- **with noone to hold**- bien al parecer Naru si podía con el uchiha pensó sai al escucharlo- **But you were alway sright beside me**- cantaron ambos haciendo que sus voces hicieran eco en el salón la sonrisa de sai se amplio al ir disfrutando conforme iban saliendo las notas y estas se mezclaban con las melodiosas voces de los nuevo interpretes- **this feeling like no other I want you to know**- continuaron, el eco hizo que la melodía llegara a oídos de ciertos docentes

Deidara se quedo frio- sasori… escuchaste eso- le pregunto frio tras coger a su compañero del brazo, sasori solo asintió con la cabeza al escuchar nuevamente aquella estrofa nuevamente esa voz se le hacia muy cono cida- esa voz.. sasori es el…- le dijo deidara mientras sentía como le temblaban las piernas- dei eso es imposible el esta en – vamos- ordeno el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del teatro para su suerte aun seguían en el corredor

**I`ve never have somoone that knows me like you do**- naruto podía sentir ese calido sentimiento recorerle todo el cuerpo nuevamente, se sentía tan comodo con sasuke, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta sasuke habia tomado la mano de naruto entre la suyas- **and I`ve never had someone as goo for me as you **– naruto pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tenían de carmín y como su corazón le daba un vuelco gigante sitiendo como el moreno extendia su mano para acariciar su mejilla suavemente con su mano libre, la piel de naruto era muy suave como deseaba poder tocarla todo el tiempo- **no one like you …. So lonly before … I finally found-** estaban muy cerca demasiado sai habia decidido no interumpirlos ya que era la escena perfecta naruto pudo sentir en esas ultimas palabras como todo su mundo se derretia – **what've been looking for**- terminaron los dos juntos viéndose fijamente sin despegar la vista del otro la música continuo suavemente dejando el teatro en un apacible silencio.

Deidara no lo podía creer aquella voz era la de sasuke y naruto era su acompañante, habia encontrado lo que tanto le habia pedido a los dioses no pudo evitar sonrreir internamente - te dije que no era el dei- le dijo sasori tras sonrreir-esta será su forma de redimir sus malos actos sasori- dijo con suavidad- solo espero que no sea una broma porque te juro que lo matare- agrego esto ultimo algo molesto- no te preocupes, siempre estare aquí para lo que deses- respondio sasori tras besar la mano del rubio haciendo lo sonrojar.

Mientras tanto en el escenario sasuke naruto y sai seguían ajenos a la precensia de los profesores- vaya quien diría que uchiha era mejor cantante que basquetbolist aun que eso aun esta por verse – dijo burlon sai no obstante en verdad consideraba a sasuke un posible candidato era una pena que deidara sensei no los dejara audicionar que estaba seguro que les quitaría el papel a sakura y gaara.

Quieres probar- le reto- sasuke algo exaperado- dale cuando quieras uchiha no te temo- dijo divertido para luego ver como naruto se preocupada- tranquilo Naru no le hare nada a tu basquetbolista ante esto naruto se sonrrojo- sai! Cierra la boca porque no es cierto.

Ejejej ya pero bueno ya enserio ustedes son geniales juntos no entiendo porque no audicionaron antes estoy seguro que hubieran ganado los papeles estelares- ante esto naruto solo desvio la mirada y sasuke volvió a decir que solo habia llegado ahí por el error haciendo que naruto se entristeciera un poco cosa que molesto mucho a sai acaso uchiha no tenia en claro sus opciones? No tenia nada de malo estar en dos antes de que alguno le diera otra esxcusa la voz deidara los corto de inmediato

Uchiha, Namikaze harán la segunda prueba- centencio deidara llamando la atención de los tres-

QUE?!

Sai entregales la canción del segundo acto trabaja con ellos- informo sasoria haciendo sonrrieir a deidara

Pero si soy un chico- exclamo naruto al ver que sai habia empezado a entregarles sus respectivas partituras y a el le habia tocado la de minie. Por su parte sasuke no salia de su asombro se suponía que esto no debía suceder solo era un "error" que el haya terminado dentro del teatro pero por otro lado la idea de cantar otra vez con naruto no le desagradaba y si seria solo una audición eso significaría que probablemente no ganaría, que tan malo podía ser? Pensó para si-hn dobe- se burlo sasuke al ver la partitura de naruto- teme- le respondio molesto y sonrrojado

Namikaze-san ah oído usted de shekspear?- le pregunto deidara captando la atencion de los tres- si deidara sensei- entonces si conoce tan bien a shekspear como su informe de historia lo indica sabra usted que su Julieta por ley no fue mujer- ante esto naruto solo pudo palidecer en efecto antiguamente las mujeres en el teatro eran interpretadas por varones y no por mujeres ya que por ley no estaba permitido, estaba perdido, sai no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita ante lo dicho por el docente. Por su parte sasuke sonrrio divertido tomo a naruto de la cintura tras susurrarle al oído- quieres ser mi Julieta por esta vez na-ru-chan- la voz aspera y gruesa habia resonado en su oído haciendo sonrojar completamente al rubio, su cuerpo temblo tras responder un simple –haii….

**Notas:**

**Felicess fiestas mis queridas lectoras, lamento las faltas ortográficas en español he ingles, acabo de terminar finales y luego estuve full con todo lo de navidad y ahora año nuevo espero que todas la hayan pasado genial con sus familias y hayan comid^o rico! Verdad mil gracias por los coments! Las amoooooooo byeeeee ^**


	6. Call backs

SEGUNDA PRUEBA?!- resonaron los gritos de sakura por toda la escuela llamando la atención de gran parte del alumnado. Por su parte gaara estaba en shok mientras que cierto moreno a su lado no dejaba de sonrreir con satisfacción.

Segunda Prueba para los roles de Arnold y Minne el próximo Jueves a las 3:30 pm-leyo sai sacando a gara de su trance mientras veía como sakura seguía con su histeria algo que le causaba mucha satisfacción. Por su parte gara se limito a ignorar a su acompañante, habiendo procesado la sola casi imposible realidad de entrar en una segunda prueba continuo con la lectura del anuncio- Gara y Sakura Haruno- hizo una pausa releyendo mentalmente los siguiente nombres una y otra vez con el fin de pensar que era una mera ilucion o broma- Naruto Namikaze… y Sasuke Uchiha

Acaso es una broma! Es imposbile como es que ese par haya podido audicionar- rugio sakura con furia tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable- acaso deidara sensai se volvió loco gara?

Gara estaba apunto de decirle que en verdad no habia nada de que preocuparse o por lo menos por el momento aun asi le parecía muy curioso que deidara sensei hubiese hecho una excepción audicionando a ese par por separado habia algo que no le cuadraba-

Sakura Haruno le teme a un poco de competencia?- intervino burlon sai ganándose no solo la antencion de ambos hermanos sino la mirada furtiva de la fémina de los haruno no obstante la inperceptiple sonrisa que le regalo gara lo descencajo por unos segundos acaso el estaba divirtiéndose con todo esto? Pudo ver como sakura iba a comenzar a con otra de sus discusiones cuando vio como el grupo de kiba se amontonaba a su alrededor.

Hey que pasa aquí? Drama en el escenario Harunos?- intervino kiba con una amplia sonrisa mientras se recostaba descaradamente en el hombro de gara quien solo se limito para fruncir el seño- al parecer a los haruno no toleran un poco de competencia- le informo sai ampliando su sonrisa viendo como kiba le miraba entre intrigado y divertido- eso esta por verse!- chillo sakura tras salir hecha una furia empujando a los chicos abriéndose paso hacia su mesa.- al parecer su capitán a decertado completamente o es que simplemente a perdido la cabeza al pensar que puede audicionar contra nosotros – le informo gara tras ver con diversión como su hermana se perdia entre el mar de alumnos, en efecto no le molestaba del todo una segunda prueba quizás le sorprendia si pero estaba ansioso por medir sus habilidades con las de ese par ya que por algo deidara sensei habria hecho una excepción. Sai podía ver como la sonrisa de kiba se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en confucion pasando por incredulidad para luego caer en negación.

Jaaaa buen chiste, sasuke no canta además decertar no existe en su vocabulario- dijo kiba mientras sus demás compañeros lo apoyaban ya que no habia forma en este retorcido mundo en que un Uchiha especialmente su capitán, los dejara por un simple musical escolar – bueno Inuzuka porque no lo confirmas por ti mismo- le contesto gaara encogiéndose de hombros mientras le señalaba la pizarra de anuncios. Ahi y en letras claramente legibles para cualquier ser humano estaba el nombre de su capitán su mejor amigo y la persona que los llevaría al triunfo en la eliminaría, estaba apuntado para la siguiente audición- esto no es posible!- rugio enfadado mientras veía a sus compañeros en busca de alguna explicación- imposible o no es una realidad Inuzuka- gaara giro sobre sus talones con el fin de retirar sin antes terminar su punto- dile a tu capitán que si quiere mi puesto va tener que vencerme, no pienso ser remplazado por un mediocre. Sai vio sorprendido a gara quien ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, seria posible que gaara no fuese tan ególatra como pensaba? Acaso estaba si quiera considerando en dejarle su puesto a Uchiha si le ganaba en la audición.. eso no era posible se supone que gaara debería estar furioso y molesto con la audición de naruto y sasuke pero parece como si fuese todo lo contrarior. No tardo mucho en salir tras el susodicho necesitaba sacarse aquella duda el no podía estar tan equivocado con respecto al pelirojo.

Vamonos chicos no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí- informo siendo seguido por el resto en dirección a la cafeterira- crees que sea cierto?- escucho la curiosa voz de óbito tras de si- por el bien de nuestro equipo espero que no-todos comenzaban a verse preocupados sobre la situación nunca habían visto a Kiba tan molesto desde que Hinata termino con el dejándolo con un amargo sabor en la boca. Todos comenzaron a murmurar y comenzar armar hipotetisis de que pudo a ver sucedido en menos de los que lo esperaban mas de media escuela estaba hablando sobre el tema en la cafetería. Todos veian al grupo de basquetbolistas acercarse a su mesa de siempre esperando a que su capitán apareciera.

Mientras tanto sai habia podido dar con gaara quien simplemente le vio intrigado por el ravillo del ojo al verlo a su lado, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que ambos se dirigía al mismo lugar- me estas siguiendo?- pregunto el pelirojo extrañado viendo como sai se encogia de hombros- no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que compartimos la misma mesas desde la primaria Haruno- gaara solo parpadeo un parde veces para luego buscar una especie de explicación mas espesifica, sai simplemente bufo tras rolar los ojos y el pensaba que naruto era lento estaba apunto de contestar con escucho los chillidos de sakura en su mesa-

GAARA!

SAI?!

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver a sakura quien los miraba furtivamente demandando la presencia de su hermano, vio como ambos tomaban asiento en sus mesa uniéndose a sus demás compañeros- recién te das cuenta que compartes mesa conmigo prencesa de hielo?- sai pudo ver como la ira de sakura crecia y crecia- no te preocupes no eres la única ignorante de la existencia de otras personas a su alrededor supongo que la falta de retención es un problema genético

Eres un insolente artista de cuarta bueno para nada músico aficionado!- vocifero descargando toda su ira contenida – GAARA! Has algo- exigió mientras veía con horror como su hermano se masajeaba las sienes. Vaya al parecer hoy no tendría un descanso, al parecer a sai le era placentero hacer enfadar a su gemela y por supuesto ella como la fosforito que es no se quedaría callada. No obstante no podía tolerar dicho comportamiento de parte de ambos- Sakura, hermanita- empezó con una voz que rara vez usaba con su hermana pero simplemente ya no podía mas con sus ataques de histeria- tenemos que concentrarnos en una audición recuerdas? Para que enfocar toda tu energía en el pianista- señalo haciendo referencia a sai quien simplemente se encogio de hombros ocultando su sorpresa, acaso le estaba ayudando?- hunmp tienes razón gaara –ni- le dio la razón mientras se calmaba pero aun con el ceño fruncido miro a todos con indignación- pero aun asi es inconcebible! Naruto es un chico como es posible que lo hayan dejado audicionar para el papel de Minne! Y sasuke-kun,- sakura hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar con su monologo- se supone que el es un basquetbolista no?- agrego viendo como todos asentían acepción de sai y gaara el primero claramente divertido con el asunto mientras que el segundo se limitaba a jugar con su comida sin dejar de escucharla por desgracia- entonces que demonios tiene que estar haciendo en nuestro musical! Ugh! Como se atreven ya habia escogido mi camerino, pero esto NO se va a quedar asi alguien va tener que recordarle las reglas!

Ante esto gaara solo rolo los ojos temiendo que alguien- y cuales son las reglas?- sai se animo a preguntar sabiendo muy bien a que se referia. Por su parte gaara estaba comenzando a pensar de que sai era masoquista al ver como una sonrisa malévola se pintaba en los labios de su gemela- ohhh no- murmuro por lo bajo sintiendo otra migraña avecinarse- jem muy simple limitarse a su estatus quo- dijo tras girarse y apoyarse en el barandal del balcón dándole una buena vista de toda la cafetería.

-o-

El grupo de kiba seguía tratando de evadir el tema y las constantes preguntas de otros alumnos sobre la segunda prueba que tendría su capitán para el musical. Guiados por el chisme preguntaban si era verdad lo que se rumoreaba por ahi y si sasuke dejaría el equipo para unirse al club de drama. Asi mismo habían hipótesis sobre que cierto rubio habia supuestamente engatusado y obligado al moreno a ser participe de todo esto.

Kiba habia dado claras ordenes a los chicos de que a cualquier duda o pregunta de alguien fuera de su circulo fuese respondida con extrema neutralidad negando cualquier cosa fuera de su conocimiento. Sasuke seguía siendo su capitán y ni un rubio recién llegado cambiaria eso además tenia como deber hacer que esos estúpidos rumores no llegar a oídos de su entrenador porque ahí si se las verían negras.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de kiba óbito se encontraba medio intranquilo, el anuncion de la participación de sasuke en dicho musical le habia caído como un baldazo de agua fría, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros el podía sentirse levemente identificado con su capitán, admirando su valentía para admitir una actividad fuera de lo que los demás estuvieran esperando de el. Es decir quien se imaginaria que el jugador estrella de los linces de Konoha High tuviese como segunda afición el canto y la actuación. Fue entonces cuando una idea llego a su cabeza algo descabellada pero si su capitán habia tenido la valentía para hacerlo el también lo haría. Sin pensarlo dos veces se paro frente a sus compañeros quienes estaban almorzando y conversando amenamente.

**You can bet, theres nothin but net-**todo el equipo de básquet posaron su mirada sobre su compañero mientras lo escuchaban con atención- **When I am in a zone and on a roll-** tras decir esto lanzo su balón al aire como si fuese a encestar siendo recibido por uno de sus compañeros**- but I got a confession my own secret obsession-** abrazo a kiba y lee acercándolos y llamando mas la curiosidad de sus compañeros de mesa- **And it`s making me lose control- **todos intrigados y algunos preocupados musitaron- **everybody gather round**- tras acercarse aun mas para escuchar el gran secreto de su amigo.

Bien si Sasuke puede contar su secreto entonces yo también, hago postres- todos se quedaron en shok- que?!- dijo kiba trayendo a la realidad a los demás quienes comenzaron a contener sus carcajadas- cualquier postre, galletas, pasteles de manzana- óbito sentía un gran peso de encima y no dejaba de explicarle a kiba la gran cantidad de postres que podía hacer cuando- **not another sound-**corearon todos en negación mientras se sentaban en la mesa ignorando el hecho que uno de sus mejores jugadores era aficionado de la repostería

Algun dia hare un perfecto creme brule- le dijo ignorando las reacciones de sus amigos

**No,no,no,no,no,no,no-** corearon todos tras saltar de sus asientos negando con la cabeza- **stick the sruff you know**- óbito vio como sus amigos le miraban furtivamente tras señalarle la pelota de básquet que se encontraba sobre la mesa cosa que lo hizo suspirar pesadamente- **if you wanna be cool follow one simple rule**- todo hicieron el mismo gesto sin despegar la vista del implicado el cual en menos de un parpadeo pude ver varios números uno a su alrededor- **don't mess with the flow no,no-** óbito simplemente no podía creerlo acaso era tan difícil aceptar que uno podía tener diferentes preferencias? Vamos ni que fuera el fin del mundo, sin darse cuenta ya tenia un balón en la mano- **stick to the status quo**- la voz de sus amigos retumbo en su cabeza, status quo o no, el seguiría haciendo postres y sus amigos aprenderían a aceptarlo con el tiempo….o quizás no pensó sintiendo como caia sentado en una de las sillas de la cafetería.

En otra mesa donde los libros de algebra y física abundaban y sobre salían entre los muchos papeles de ejercicios y ecuaciones. Un robusto jovencito de nombre Choji se encontraba algo inquieto debido a la gran revelación en la mesa de los basquetbolista, ahora no solo era el capitán sino también uno de sus mejores jugadores quien habia revelado su secreto sin temor al que diran. Es por ello que el castaño no podía concentrarse en su libro y menos en sus ejercicios, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba el también contar su secreto

Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare- hablo el castaño llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes despegaron la vista de sus libros de texto al escucharlo- but inside Iam stirring, something strege is occurring….- todos comenzaron a verlo con preocupación especialmente su mejor amigo shikamaru nara- It's a scret I need to share- Open up, dig way down deep- choji sonrrrio aliviado de que todos le vieran con comprensión y curiosidad algo que lo animo aun mas a revelar su secreto- el hiphop es mi pasión,- declaro viendo la cara de shok de sus amigos quienes ahora sonreían por complacencia- adoro bailar y sentir el ritmo del brake- continuo ignorando sus miradas contrariadas tras hacer algunos pasar en frente de ellos asustandolos- acaso eso es lega?- le pregunto shikamaru- **not another pee-** geezzz que problemático-

Es solo un baile-se defendió- incluso mejor que las matemáticas- ese fue el detonante para que los demas comenzaran a verle incrédulo

**No,no,no,no,no,no**- corearon todos poniéndose enfrente de el abriendo sus respectivos libros enseñándole a choji el contenido- **stick to the stuff you know, it is better by far to keep things as they are don't mess with the flow no no no no**- bien sus amigos habían dejado en claro que el baile y las matemáticas no iban juntos, pero eso no significaba que se daría por vencido- **stick to the status quo**-

**Listen well, I`m ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny-** esta vez era un chico de nombre izuna , todos en su mesa lo miraban expectantes y llenos de curiosidad dejando de la sus skats- dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation- but I`m ready to let it fly- continuo con mucha emoción ya que al parecer todo se estaban confesando, uno mas no haría daño- speek your mind and you'll be Heard-

De acuerdo si Uchiha quiere cantar entonces yo también voy a confesarme- declaro sobresaltando a sus amigos- toco el chelo- todo rieron y sonrrieron felicitándolo sin tener la menor idea de lo que era

Asombroso-le dijo un amigo-uh.. que es eso?- pregunto intrigando a todos mientras Izuna hacia un además con sus manos como si estiviese tocando el instrumento-

Ohu! Una sierra!- dijo emocionado el muchacho

No amigo es un gran violin!- todo se quedaron mudos y horrorizados

Not another Word- corearon todos exhaltados

Y tienes que usar traje- continuo preguntando haciendo feliz Izuna

Solo un traje- repondio divertido

**No no no nono**- gritaron todos agitando los brazos y la cabeza negativamente- stick to the stuff you know- le recordaron lo chicos haciendo que Izuna rolara los ojos**- If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow no no**- lo acorralaron contra la mesa para hacer su punto aun mas claro- **stick to the status quo-**

**No no no no stick to the stuff you know**

Sakura no lo podía creer la escuela era todo un caos y todo por ese par, esto no podía estar pasando las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

**It is better by far to keep things as they are, don`t mess with the flow no no**

Gaara no tardo en hacerle compañía a su gemela en efecto a raíz de la pequeña revelación de la pareja Uchiha-Namikaze gran parte del alumnado habia decidido confesar sus secretos. Era algo exasperante mordiéndose el labio inferior vio como la cafetería se transformaba en un universo paralelo donde nadie temia decir lo que realmente pensaban al punto de romper el tacito status quo.

**This is not what I want, this is not what I plandded-** gaara vio de reojo a su gemela viendo como estaba caminando de un lado al otro sin despegar la vista de la cafetería, podía sentir su furia y indignación- **And I just gotta say I do not understand….. something is really…..**

**Something is not rigth- ** la interrumpio gaara frunciendo el ceño tratando de encontrar un motivo razonable a este caos

**Really wrong**….- interrumpio a su gemelo, sus miradas de cruzaron y por una milésima de segundo los gemelos pensaron exactamente lo mismo- **and we`ve gotta get things back where they belong….. we can do it!**

**GOTTA PLAY!**grito Izuna sobre su mesa

**STICK WITH WHAT YOU KNOW!- **le respondieron sus amigos

**We can do it!**

**HIP-HOP HOORAY!- ** esta vez fue Choji parado sobre su silla

**HE HAS GOT TO GO!- ** fue lo que le respondieron

**We can do it ¡!**

**CREME BRULEE- **obito no tardo en mostrar uno de sus postres hechos en casa

**KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN LOW**- le ordenaron sus amigos sobresaltándolo haciendo que casi se le callera su postre.

**No another Word, no another pee**- susurraron todos en la cafetería- **no, no another sound**

**EVERYBODY QUIET!-** retumbo la voz de sakura por toda la cafería, todos se sumieron en un inmenso he incomodo silencio donde las miradas solo se dirigía hacia una sola persona

Porque todos te están mirando?- pregunto el rubio me dio incomodo

No a mi a ti Naru- le explico hinata mientras veía a su alrededor toda la commocion que se habia formado, no obstante no pudo evitar ver como su amigo palidecia a cada momento

Que! Es por la segunda prueba?, no puedo soportar que la gente me mire es demasiado perturbador- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego sentir como hinata lo tomaba del braso para encontrar una mesa- no te preocupes oslo sígueme- le susurro pero era algo difícil transitar en la cafetería con todos tan conmocionados

**NO NO NO NO NO NO Stick to the sruff you know**

Sakura habia visualizado a su presa, sonrrio levemente viendo como el chico nuevo trataba de abrirse campo entre el mar de alumnos. Esta era su oportunidad de una vez le dejaría en claro como funcionaban las cosas en konoha high.

**If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule**

Gaara vio a su hermana abandonar el segundo piso intrigado busco la razón de su salidad y ahí estaba un destello rubio caminando torpemente con una joven morena. Gaara solo atino a suspirar cansino adivinando las intenciones de su gemela y nuevamente como siempre la siguió para tratar de calmar su furia y que no matara al joven novato en su segundo dia de clases.

**Don't mess with the flow no no… stick to the status quo**

Habiendo alzanzado a su gemela gaara pudo apreciar la mirada fulminante de su hermana que no se despegaba del rubio quien ajeno su prececia se encontraba en una encrucijada de sobrevivencia. Naruto podía sentir como se estaba hiperventilando con tantas miradas y personas que no dejaban de hablar, algunos en voz alta otros en voz baja pero el sabia muy bien cual era su tópico en común.

**No no no no stick to the stuf you know, It is better by far to keep things as they are, Don't mess with the flow no no**

Ya habían dado como dos vueltas enteras la cafetería y no habían encontrado una mesa, hinata habia comenzado a exasperarse. Por otro lado traba de conciliar a su amigo quien se veía al borde del colapso, quizás seria mejor idea ir a uno de los jardines a almorzar probablemente no aya nadie o mejor aun el salón de física. Naruto no tardo en aceptar la idea de ir al salón de física para almorzar preferia soportar el olor a alcohol destilado de la clase anterior que las miradas de sus compañeros.

**Stick to hte status, stick to the status **

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de encontrar la salida mas próxima que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien haciendo que su bandeja y alimentos salieron dispersos por el aire

AKYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- nuevamente el grito de sakura invadio la cafetería causando que todos los ojos se posaran en ella y en la persona que tenia en frente- yo lo siento mucho- se apresuro el rubio tratando de solucionar el problema quizo limpiar la ropa de sakura con una servilleta pero eso solo empeoro las sentir como hinata lo tomaba de los brazos para alejarlo de ella.

Gaara se quedo casi igual de perplejo que su hermana no obstante no pudo evitar sonreir un poco vaya que el novato era toda una caja de sorpresas. Por otro lado pudo ver como cierto Uchiha entraba a la cafetería con una cara de confunsion he intriga quizo acercar se hacia donde estaba el alboroto ya que al parecer su pequeño rubio estaba implicado. No obstante no pudo llegar muy lejos- no, no ahí no te metas viejo mucho drama- le dijo kiba tomándolo del brazo-hn- fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Que esta pasando aquí- dijo deidara viendo todo el escandalo que se habia armado en la cafetería seguido de sasori

Mire esto sensei ese Naruto me tiro su almuerzo apropósito- le dijo indignada la pelirosa ganándose la atención de todos los ahí presentes- el planea arruinar el musical- con esto se gano el interés de ambos docentes, deidara sintió una leve punzada en el pècho pero decidio ignorarla para seguir escuchando a su alumna predilecta-y sasuke y sus basquetbolistas están detrás de esto!- tanto gaara como sasori alzaron una ceja mientras sasori veía como la ira del docente crecia aprentando los puños y la mandibula- porque cree que audiciono- sakura trato de hacer entrar en razón s su sensei.

Por su parte deidara esta que herbia de la rabia, sabia que algo no andaba bien cuando vio al menor de los uchihas en su teatro, no podía creer que itachi habia caído tan bajo. No obstante la cara de desconcierto he indignación por parte del equipo de sasuke y del mismo capitán lo dejaban con cierta duda.

Después de todo lo que usted trabajo, todo esto es muy injusto- termino sakura tras salir corriendo hacia su locker- Bien no hay nada mas que ver aquí chicos dispersence – informo sasori

Hn que sucede?- sasuke no pudo evitar cuestionar a kiba ya que apenas pisaba la cafetería y ya habían problemas.- que pasa?- ripitio kiba con sarcasmo- oh a ver veamos, faltaste a la practica ayer para presentarte a un horrendo musical- bien que sasuke no cabia en su asombro era poco decirlo, al parecer no habia contado con que las audiciones para la segunda prueba se hicieran publicas. Al parecer habia estado muy centrado en naruto como para tener en cuenta en ese infimo detalle, no obstante como todo buen uchiha supo guardar la compostura en apariencia almenos-

Y ahora todos se están confesando- dijo indignado kiba para luego coger a obito del cuello de su polo- obito… obito hace POSTRES!- le dijo indignado viendo como sasuke solo alzaba una ceja viendo como obito les sonrrei – creme brulee-resalto kiba tras ver con espanto como sasuke esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa- en serio, que es eso?-obito no tardo en empezar a explicarle con gran entusiamo- oh es un flam cremoso crujiente, es una verdadera delicia- y en efecto a pesar de que sasuke no le agradaban las cosas dulces, quizás podría pedirle a obito que le hiciera uno para naruto. – cállate obito- le regaño kiba haciendo que este se retirara y sasuke rolara los ojos tras tomar asiento en una de las mesas

Vez lo que esta pasando aquí?- insistió kiba

No, porfavor ilustrame- dijo cansino restándole importancia al asunto

Nuestro equipo se separa porque tu quieres cantar- lo acuso recibiendo la famosa mirada uchiha, a lo cual el ignoro y continuo. Sasuke por su parte no podía creer lo que kiba estaba insinuando, simplemente le era irracional.

Mira viejo hasta los actores y los cerebritos creen que pueden hablarnos- sasuke volvió a rolar los ojos esas eran tonterías

Creo que estas exagerando kiba- le respondio monótonamente tras apoyar su mentón en la palma de su mano viendo aburridamente a su alrededor

Sasuke los de las PATINETAS NOS SALUDAN!- recalco horrirazado para hacerle entender, el moreno enarco una ceja al ver como izuna y sus amigos los saludaba, bien si era extraño.. pero siempre y cuando no se metieran con el no le molestaba-hn

Ahg! Sasuke- gruño exasperado kiba al ver que su capitán no tenia el mas minimo interés de concientizar su actual predicamento – de pronto la gente cree que puede hacer cosas, COSAS que NO DEBEN HACER… tu pensando en una obra cuando tenemos una ELIMINATORIA EN SOLO UNA SEMANA!- y con eso Kiba Inuzuka abandono la cafetería dejando un sasuke contrariado.

-.-

Vestuario – Hombres

Deidara ingreso al vestuario sin importarle que varios alumnos estuviesen en paños menores. Simplemente se acomodo los lentes y la ropa, evadiendo las tollas voladoras y las miradas de intriga que recibia por parte de los chicos de Itachi. Los cuales no dejaban de susurrar entre ellos y reir complices al ver lo incomodo que se sentía en docente no obstante eso no le impediría poner en su lugar a Itachi.

Por su parte dicho entrenador se encontraba disfrutando cómodamente en la paz de su oficina de las noticias del periódico, ahi en la sección de deportes justo en la primera hoja se podía apreciar una foto de generoso tamaño de su querido hermanito justo en el momento donde encestaba el punto ganador que los habia clasificado para las actuales eliminatorias.

Muy bien Uchiha que el lo que planea- grito deidara azotando la puerta tras de si

Itachi solo enarco una ceja tras bajar un poco el periódico lo suficiente para tener en la mira a su invasor- no se de que hablas- dijo para luego morder un poco de su sándwich mnh pastrami pensó para si feliz volviendo a su lectura enfureciendo aun mas a deidara.

Tira tu teatrito uchiha que conmigo no funciona- grito iracundo azotando ambas manos contra el escritorio llevándose el periódico de itachi en el camino- estas enojado porque castigue a tus estrellas? Pues que pena porque al igual que tu soy igual de extricto y diciplinado y no voy a permitir que ninguno de tus alumnos me falte el respeto Itachi!.NO puedo creer que ayas caído tan bajo como para utilizar a tu hermanito con el fin de vengarte de un castigo bien merecido!. Te has aprovechado del hecho de que yo les doy a TODOS mis alumnos la opción de participar en las audiciones!

Un momento dentente ahí… dijiste sasuke?.. que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto deidara?- itachi detuvo el monologo de deidara tras fruncir el ceño al escuchar como deidara incluia a sasuke en la conversación

Oh porfavor no te hagas el que no sabes!- le grito tomando un poco de aire y relajarse necesitaba calmarse, tenia que recordar su presión- el se presento para la audición- dijo tras frotarse el puente de la nariz tratando de relajarse no obste se encontró con la sorpresa de que su adversario se estaba riendo abiertamente a sus anchas.

Ajajjajajajjajajajaj eso es imposible- le contesto itachi restándole importancia- sasuke en un musical? Jaaaa porfavor deidara eso ni tu mismo te lo crees- dijo itachi mientras se limpia las pequeñas lagrimas que le habia aparecido en el rabillo del ojo.

Deidara no hizo mas que sonrreir con satisfacción para luego quitarse los lentes y jugar un poco con ellos- no es la primera vez que un Uchiha hace algo que es imposible o me equivoco itachi?- la sonrisa de borro del rostro del moreno instantáneamente para se remplazada por una línea casi inexspresiva no obstante deidara podía leerlo muy bien.

Eso no era posible no podía ser… sasuke no podía, ellos tenían un plan, una promesa- estas bromeando, verdad?- esta vez su voz sonaba seria y demandante mientras veía a deidara con dureza obligándole a que le dijera que su baka ototo no habia hecho tal cosa- sasuke es basquetbolista el NO PUEDE! El..

Claro que puede- le interrumpio deidara casi en el mismo tono solo que con una leve sensación de nostalgia- el puede hacer todo lo que desee itachi, he de admitir que la primera vez que lo escuche.. me desencajo por completo… - itachi estaba contrariado no pudo evitar sentir una leve punsacion en el pecho al ver tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos del rubio- sasuke no tiene tiempo para estar jugando al karaoke deidara, no creo que sea tan tonto como para cometer ese error- sabia que en algún momento se arrepentiría por lo dicho no obstante no pensó que su voz saliera tan dura-

Hamp… vaya no podía esperar menos de ti uchiha- dei apretó lo puños fuerte tratando de contener su dolor- Sin embargo- continuo estaba su mirada era dura y mordaz esos hermosos ojos azules se habían vuelto de un cobalto oscuro y profundo que prometia una tempestad poco piadosa- a pesar de que sasuke sea un diamante en bruto no te permitiré que destruyas por segunda vez la obra que mas he amado! Mi templo de las artes no se vera humillado por segunda vez, me escuchaste Itachi!- y con eso deidara abandono la oficina, itachi solo se dejo caer en su silla tratando de calmarse y de ignorar esa horrible presión en el pecho. Al poco rato se escucho el sonido de su celular invadir el silencio de su oficina.

Sasuke?-

Ni-san hoy no volveré a casa contigo es mas creo que llegare algo tarde

Hn.. iras a entrenar con kiba y los muchachos? Sabes que puedes llevarlo a la casa no tienes que irte a una cancha publica… y sabes que…- itachi intenta ignorar su conversación previa con deidara, es absurdo que sasuke que cante nunca lo ha hecho pensó para si mismo

Hemmmm hoy no estare con los muchachos …. – le interrumpio sasuke para luego hacer un pausa debía inventarse algo bueno- todos andamos preocupados por.. el proyecto de física- vaya excusa uchiha se maldijo a si mismo el menor.

He? Pero si recién que van ni una semana ¿!- itachi fruncio el seño miraba feo al teléfono algo no le olia bien

Si pero si no comienzo desde ahora será mas problemático mas adelante…. Y recuerda que los uchiha siempre estamos por encima de los demas, no puedo permitir que mis números bajen si quiero ganar las eliminatorias- bien con eso se ganaría a itachi, el sabia que cualquier cosa que beneficiara al equipo lo pondría feliz y orgulloso.

Itachi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña pero satisfactoria sonrisa, al parecer sasuke lo habia escuchado en su ultimo entrenamiento- me parece muy bien ototo es verdad los uchiha siempre nos anticipamos a los hecho y estamos sobre encima de todos me alegro que estes comportándote como el gran líder que eres- lo felicito, sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido, no habia porque tenerlas su hermanito estaba plenamente enfocado en su objetivo y esta conversación habia sido la prueba de ello- muy bien campeo te veo en casa en tonces.

Sasuke sonrrio levemente tras suspirar y contemplar el teléfono- me pregunto si estará bien lo que estoy haciendo- murmuro para si

Oi! Teme- lo voz de naruto resonó por todo el lugar trayendo sasuke de sus pensamiento- que pasa usuratonkachi-

Teme que no me llames asi!- le grito en respuesta el rubio – además que tanto estas contemplando la inmortalidad del cangrejo? Tenemos que ir a casa de Sai! Y eso nos toma dos paradas de autobuss- le reclamo

Haaa tan ansioso estas de cantar conmigo?- lo molesto el moreno mientras sonrreia tomando lo de la barbilla viendo como naruto tomaba un hermoso color rosa- mi querida Julieta- le susurro al oído sintiendo como el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensaba

Sasuke se alejo y comenzó a caminar dejando a un naruto con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas son rosadas, sin embargo al poco tiempo – he? Julieta un momento TEME! Vuelve aca a quien le dices Julieta!-

Sasuke pudo apreciar como su rubio le seguía furibundo con un aura que prometia de todo menos misericordia, habia descubierto que naruto era sumamente explosivo y eso le facinaba. Era una persona tan abierta y expresiva que siempre le termina sorprendiendo con algo nuevo cada segundo que pasaba con el. No se que pase mas adelante, no se si es una buena o mala decisión hermano solo se que nunca antes me habia sentido tan vivo y por alguna razón no quiero dejarlo pasar.

Notas:

Bien se que me demore mil años dos meses creo -.- pero ya al fin pude subir este cap, espero les guste! Ah y por cierto olvide decir que naruto no me pertenece sino kisi-sensei =)


	7. Status Quo

Status Quo

Hn- murmuro el mayor de los uchiha mientras se desplazaba por los ahora vacios y silenciosos pasillos de konoha high- ahhhh- suspiro mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con exasperación, estaba cansado habia tenido un dia largo tenia pensado ir temprano casa y como no tendría que llevar a su hermanito consigo quizás entrenar un poco pero noooo habia tenido que olvidar que justamente hoy le tocaba junta de profesores. No tenia ganas de pasar dos horas entre discusiones con sus compañeros docentes para luego no llegar a nada en concreto , normalmente inventaria una excusa para safarse de esta clase de situaciones no obstante sabia que esta junta seria algo "especial" y por ordenes de kakashi estaba totalmente obligado a ir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta no tardo en hacerse a un lado viendo por el rabillo del ojo como un borrador volador pasaba por su costado. Era por esto que odiaba las reuniones de maestros todo era un caos. Estaban prácticamente todo el cuerpo docente al parecer kakashi no solo habia llamado a los profesores de los cursos principales sino también a los de los clubes.

Uchiha- lo saludo kisame el profesor del club de natacion- te guarde un asiento- itachi solo se limito calmadamente a transitar entre el mar de gente trantando de ignorar los gritos de jubilo de gai quien al parecer estaba tratando detener una pelea entre Anko y Kurenai sobre dios sabe que tema que para el era sumamente irrelevante, no tardo en sentarse junto a la única persona que considera decente dentro del cuerpo docente, kisame para sus estandares era la persona idónea para tener una amistad, era una de las muy pocas por no decir única con la cual podía mantener una conversación entretenida por asi decirlo.

No paso mucho para que kisame le preguntara por su equipo y por supuesto que el mayor de los uchiha no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vanagloriarse muy a su estilo de su propio equipo y del gran desempeño que hacia su ototo en el equipo como capitán.

Hablando de eliminatorias, kisame ya tienes armado el equipo para las clasificaciones de los próximos nacionales- pregunto itachi viendo como kisame se tensaba un poco

En eso estamos, me agrada saber tu interés- dijo aun que mas sonaba a pregunta, ya que usualmente itachi no prestaba mucha atención cuando el le contaba los progresos del club de natación- tenemos carne fresca este año y bastante potencial, el problema de los chicos es que forman parte de varios clubes y tienden a desconcentrarse.

Es por eso que yo les tengo terminantemente prohibido unirse a otros clubes- respondio itachi con superioridad- hay que ser firmes, no podemos dejar que se unan a otros clubes o que tengan otras actividades fuera de la escuela, eso los vuelve lentos y los desgasta se vuelve un desperdicio de tiempo.

No crees que exageras? Es decir apenas si están entrando a la secundaria- kisame no se sorprendia del todo, pero a veces solo a veces parecía escuchar al entrenador fugaku en vez de a su amigo- puedo entender que esperes mas de los mayores pero los de primero recién acaban de ingresar y eso, recuerda que no todos del grupo de los mayores terminan siendo deportista.

Itachi fruncio el seño, era verdad no todos terminaban siendo deportistas pero aun asi, el ingresar a un club implicaba compromiso y diciplina- eso no es excusa y los sabes, es verdad que los alumnos aun no tienen idea de que quieren para su futuro y menos los que acaban de entrar pero sino les enseñamos que ingresar a un club no es un juego y que deben ser constantes y diciplinados, tienen que entender que tienen un compromiso con su propio equipo y su escuela. Si no aprenden desde que están en la secundaria te aseguro que serán un fracaso cuando entre a la universidad o quieran conseguir trabajo.

Bien supongo que tienes un punto- kisame suspiro pesado- no obstante no puedes esperar el mismo desempaño y compromiso de parte de todos, cada alumno es diferente itachi. Ademas recuerda que los clubes fueron creados para descubrir y modelar los talentos escondidos de nuestros alumnos y por supuesto un momento en el cual se diviertan y la pasen bien. Al unirse a un club los chicos esperan divertirse y hacer amigos, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos piense en su club como una pre-profesion.

Estas insinuando que esta mal formar adecuadamente el pontencial de los que quizás sean los deportistas que alguna vez nos representaran en las olimpiadas? Que debo volverme un soso y suave profesor que lo único que le interese es que sus alumnos la pasen bien a pesar de que no hayan hecho ningún progreso durante todo el semestre?! Que bebo permitir ver ir y venir a mis alumnos mientras cambia de club o descuidan sus misma labores en mi club por el bienestar de su propio egoísmo al buscar solo sociabilizar y divercion?!- dijo indignado itachi mientras sentía como le herbia la sangre- eso es absolutamente ridiculo kisame!- al antes mencionado no supo como pero el salón se habia sumido en total silencio ante el grito de itachi quien se encontraba parado frente el con los ojos rojos de la ira.

Vaya cuando no uchiha causando problemas- se dejo escuchar la voz de cierto rubio obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes- disculpenos la demora – se excuso otra voz tras de el que hizo derretir a todas las féminas del cuerpo docente

Pensé que esta era una reunión exclusivamente para los profesores, que es lo que haces aquí sasori? No recuerdo kankuro-sensei deje sueltos su títeres- era una suerte de que kankuro sensei estuviese de lincencia, pensó kisame al escuchar el mordaz comentario de su amigo

Retractate en este mismo instante uchiha- le grito deidara lleno de enojo- hnm al parecer sigues dependiendo de un doncel para que te defienda eh sasori, -deidara estaba apunto de meterle un puñete al hermoso rostro de su ex amado uchiha no obstante pudo sentir como sasori lo tomaba de la cintura ajustandolo en su lugar

No es necesario utilizar la violencia dei-chan- dijo suavidad haciendo sonrojar al rubio cosa que enfado aun mas a itachi quien lo que quería era alejar al rubio del pelirojo- igual de rudo como siempre itachi, veo y concuerdo con dei-chan que muchas cosas no han cambiado-le respondio divertido viendo como la mandivula del moreno se tensaba, sasori estaba tocando los botones precisos para hacerlo estallar maldición como lo odiaba, pero debía permanecer calmado-y creo que es un poco ironico que seas precisamente tu quien me tache de títere no lo crees? , en cuanto a mi presencia en esta estancia creo que sabras tan bien como todos los presentes que formare parte de esta institución por un largo tiempo-

sasori estaba disfrutando cada palabra y cada momento que pasaba y itachi podía sentirlo, su odio hacia el pelirojo crecia a cada segundo que este abria su boca si no fuera porque kakashi he iruka aparecieron a los pocos segundos en los que el uchiha hubiera cometido un asesinato probablemente ahora estuviera en la cárcel

oh lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, nos entretuvimos en la sala de copias iruka sensei necesitaba que rebice sus reportes antes de enviárselos a los padres- se excuso kakashi ignorando por completo el ambiente tenso de la sala al igual que el aura maligna que cierto moreno hacia cierta pareja de docentes, siendo seguido por iruka quien al igual que el trababa de ignorar todo procurando arreglar su ropas lo mejor que podía.

Bien bueno me alegro que todos estén muy enérgicos hoy- comenzó kakashi tomando su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa seguido de iruka a su mano derecha. Todos no tardaron en tomar sus lugares, itachi volvió a tomar a siento sin despagar su mirada furtiva de cierta pareja de dramaturgos quienes habían optado por sentar se juntos no muy lejos de su rango de visión.

Itachi habia dejado de prestarle atención al monologo de kakashi, no dejaba de rumir una y otra vez el hecho de que sasori estuviera compartiendo el aula con el. Claro ahora eran "docentes", itachi no pudo evitar bufar ante la ironia, sasori era todo menos docente, nisiquiera asistió a una escuela de actuación antes de ser la famosa estrella que todo el mundo ama, notese el sarcasmo porfavor.

Kakashi comenzó con la introducción de sasori, quien era la razón de esta reunión para asi darle una calurosa bienvenida, se podía apreciar como mas del cuerpo docente femenino y aun que no lo crean masculino comenzaba a echar babas por el pelirojo. Cosa que irrito aun mas a itachi, sasori esto sasori aquello recordó con amargura las inumerables veces que habia escuchado hablar a su padre de sasori, de lo buen jugador que era, del gran potencial que tenia y por supuesto que la tortura no terminaba ahí no señor, aparte tenia que soportar como cierto rubio no dejaba de echarle flores cada vez que conversaba con el era simplemente enfermizo! Y parque? para que terminara dejando el equipo! Si! El desgraciado los abandono a pocos meses del partido mas importante de sus vidas!

**Flash back**

Llevaban alrededor de tres semanas ayudando al club de arte dramático, itachi estaba seguro que habia perdido dos de sus sentidos tanto auditivo como el del olfato.

El primero gracias a las divas dramaturgas que al parecer no tenian reparo de hecharse en cara los errores de la otra ocasionando una pelea que resultaba en un desastre, tenia que darle crédito a harashima-sensei por sobrellevar esto todos los años. No obstante las cosas empeoraron cuando las féminas de su club de fans y el de sasori se enteraron que estaban participando en las actividades del club lo cual ocasiono que un gran numero de muchachas audicionaran para poder entrar al club. Para su suerte no todas fueron aceptadas no obstante seguía siendo un fastidio tener que lidiar con sus insinuaciones y coqueteos.

Y claro finalmente estaba ese odioso olor a tiner mezclado con aguarraz y pintura que lo dejaban prácticamente nokeado al terminar de pintar cada estructura que le entregaban los chicos encargados de la escenografía. Decir que estaba hastiado era poco, lo único que hacia soportable este castigo era la presencia de cierto rubio dramaturgo quien en estos momentos se encontraba tratando de separar a las féminas de su pequeña discusión.

Lo estas haciendo mal nanami, es mi amado señor no mi adorado arnold –sama- reprendio la joven de cabellera castaña

Hump eso es lo que tu crees pero yo me baso en la obra original kagura además mis expresiones compradas con las tuyas son ms emotivas – respondio la joven azache haciendo enojar a su contraparte.

Quien te has creido para juzgar mis habilidades novata! Si hablamos de talentos creeme querida que aquí no llegas a los talones de nadie- le dijo kagura malisionamente

Mah mah dejen de pelar hn- intervino deidara de inmediato poniéndose entre ambas feminas

Deidara sempai, dígale a esta novata que este no es lugar para un aficionado que solo viene por una cara bonita- la acuso kagura llamando haciendo enojar aun mas a nanami haciendo que deidara simplemente suspirar pesado, pero supongo que debía que darle la razón desde que sasori y itachi vinieron muchas fans trataron de entrar al club lo cual volvia su amado paraíso en el mismo infierno.

Retira lo que has dicho inmediatamente!- estallo enojada nanami viendo por el rabillo del ojo como habían llamado la atención de todos los miembros del club incluido itachi quien se habia acercado disimuladamente .

Jamas! Tu y todas esas..- ya ya bastan uhn no ven que están haciendo de esto todo un circo- les reprocho ya cansado mientras se frotaba las sienes- mira kagura-chan te entiendo pero no podemos hacer nada mas que dejarlas participar- trato de razonar con su amiga sin embargo la mucha aun persistía en su punto.

Jaaaa vez hasta deidara sempai reconocer nuestro talento- dijo la chica con sorna la lo que deidara le vio enarcando una ceja- nanami-san yo no he dicho eso uhn lo que he dicho es que el teatro esta abierto para todos por igual el que usted y las demas no sepan aprovechar correctamente esa oportunidad y demostrar que valen estar en este satuario es otra cosa.- le dijo serio haciendo enrojecer a las chicas enfurecidas mientras que kagura y los demas miembros del club no dejaban de sonrreir ya era hora que alguien las pusiera en su lugar.

Quien te has creeido para decir que nosotras no tenemos talento o que no nos esforzamos para estar aquí!- grito enfurecida la joven- hemos trabajado mucho para poder estar cerca de sasori-sama y itachi-sama! Tal vez tu no lo entiendas porque eres un pobre diablo que nunca jamas a experimentado que es amar o ser amado por alguien

Deidara no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada en lo profundo de su corazón, por alguna razón esas palabras le dolían mucho. Bueno nunca fue muy sociable, salvo con los chicos del club, pero eso no implicaba que no le hayan pedido citas sin embargo siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con el club como para salir con alguien además siempre se considero algo excéntrico debido a su fijación por el arte explosivo por lo cual siempre lo fastidiaban.

Ne deidara sempai que se siente graduarse sin ser amado por nadie

Esas ultimas palabras calaron claro y fuerte en su cabeza y corazón, era verdad el nunca se habia enamorado y por mas que lo invitaran a salir ninguno de ellos lo miraba de manera cariñosa o amorosa siempre eran miradas de lujuria. Jamas existio alguien en todos estos años de colegio que le demostrara que realmente le importaba, una sensación de dolor le volvió a embargar nuevamanete no obstante cierta voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Si esa es la única razón por la cual estas en este club te pediré que te marches- deidara alzo la vista mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecia ante la mirada rojiza del joven basquetbolista quien no tardo en posar su inquisitiva mirada sobre la joven delante suyo quien se habia tensado en el acto.

Sa…sasori-sama- murmuro la joven

Si quieren permanecer aquí hagan lo que deidara-san les dice- las chicas se sonrrojaron y temblaron al escuchar la seria y firme voz de sasori quien las veía de manera indiferente pero algo enojado por la situación. Por su parte daidara suspiro aliviado y vio agradecidamente al pelirojo

Pero sasori-sempai- llamo nanami con impotencia ya que su ídolo le habia dado la razon

Hn si solo vienen a jugar no estorben - esta vez fue itachi quien apoyado en el pedazo de escenografía que estaba pintando, esbozo una minúscula y prepotente sonrisa haciendo que las chicas temblaran de miedo y emoción porque en muy raras ocasiones su ídolo les sonrreia. Deidara no pudo evitar molestarse un poco ante semejante actitud sin embargo adoraba ver como los rostros de las chicas mostraban emociones encontradas Mientras tanto sasori solo pudo suspirar pesado ante la actitud de su amigo sabia que itachi era el menos feliz con este asunto asi que por la paz decidio intervenir- no me molestaría ayudarles un poco con la dicxion- se ofrecio sorprendiendo a todos

En serio? Sasori-sama?- exclamaron las jóvenes emocionadas, tanto itachi como deidara no cabian en su asombro-

No tengo problema en ayudarles después de terminar con las escenografías en mi hora de descanso siempre y cuando a deidara-san no le moleste- dijo con amabilida tras esbosar una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a todas las presente incluido el aludido rubio a quien ahora todo veian con atención.

Hem hunm bueno no tiene porque pedirme permiso uhn- dijo medio sonrrojado tratando de evadir la mirada de sasori- no le veo el problema siempre y cuando no armen escandalo en mi escenario no abra problema- deidara trato de sonar lo mas amenazador posible pero el temblor de su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Itachi veía todo esto con el seño fruncido por alguna razón odiaba el comportamiento tan ligero de sasori y odiaba aun mas que el haya causada ese hermoso sonrrojo en el rubio

Bueno entonces creo que esta decidido – sasori saco al azabache de sus pensamiento viendo como todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas- podemos empezar ahora tengo un poco de tiempo- ofrecio haciendo que todas las chicas lo siguieran "que pretendes sasori" pensó itachi mientras veía como su sub capitán se alejaba de ellos junto con ese mar de chicas.

Vaya que es impresionante….. sasori-itachi poso su mirada sobre la delgada figura de deidara quien aun con un leve sonrrojo veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos por donde se habia ido el pelirojo. El moreno no hizo mas que apretar fuerte los puños de por si odiaba que sasori se luciese como un pavo real ante todos en las practicas y en los partidos pero por alguna razón ahora le molestaba aun mas.

Hn… no tiene nada de soprendente pero dudo que seas su tipo- ni el mismo sabia de donde habia salido eso pero el tono amargo y acido con que lo dijo hizo reaccionar al rubio quien lo veía sonrrojado y enfadado.

que estas diciendo uhn?!- le grito alarmado viendo que se habia quedado solo con el basquetbolista- yo… yo no veo a sasori-kun de esa forma… el y yo solo somos amigos- deidara sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba de tan solo pensar que el pelirojo y el podría ser algo mas su rostro se tiño de un hermoso color carmín que a pesar de la molestia que sentía itachi por su reacción adoraba ser el quien lo hicieran aparecer.

Hn con que sasori-kun ne? – dijo burlon haciendo sonrojar y enfadar aun mas a deidara quien quería borrar esa prepotente sonrisa de su rostro- que tiene de malo?- inquirio el rubio haciendo un leve mohín para luego desviar la mirada- no es como si estuviese penado hacer amigos

Hn.. amigos? Ajjaja- deidara se giro a ver lo nuevamente sorprendiéndose al ver como uchiha se reia de el- no le veo lo gracioso- dijo ya molesto deidara viendo como itachi dejaba de reir para luego verlo serio- jeh es imposible que tu y sasori sean amigos es completamente ridículo, dudo que tengan de que hablar.

Hump, para que lo sepas uchiha sasori-kun y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- se defendió del moreno causando mas gracia en itachi no obstante la mirada azulina de deidara le decía que hablaba enserio- cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estas demente, sasori teniendo algo en común con un dramaturgo? Jaaaaa si claro

Deidara estaba perdiendo la poca pasiencia que poseía odia tener que lidiar con esta clase de personas sabia que itachi eran un caso extraño de bipolaridad habia escuchado a varios compañeros comentar por los pasillos y harashima sensei también se lo habia comentado cuando le informo que tanto sasori como itachi vendrían a tomar su castigo con ellos.

Durante el transcurso de las semanas habia podido congeniar con sasori he incluso estaban formando una pequeña amistad pero con uchiha era una historia completamente diferente. A pesar de que apenas y cruzaban palabras sabia del carácter peculiar que tenia, no hablaba mucho y procuraba hacer todo lo mas rápido posible sin embargo habían ocaciones en que uchiha adoptaba la posición de macho alfa en el club haciendo y demandando a los encarcados de la escenografía que trabajaran mas rápido de modo que el pudiera terminar mas rápido con sus que aceres esto ocacionaba ciertos roces y discusiones por parte de los chicos de escenografía y el por lo cual deidara siempre tenia que intervenir para solucionar el problema. Sin embargo en esta ocacion esta compartiendo mas que dos palabras con el azabache y ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas cosa que normalmente no pasaba amenudo en el club.

Sonrrojado he irritado el rubio se coloco justo al frente de itachi encarándolo con el seño fruncido- crees que porque estamos en diferentes clubs y tenemos diferentes preferencia no podemos tener algo en común?! Jaaaa bien dicen que las neuronas de los deportistas trabajan lento- bufo el rubio viendo como itachi fruncia el seño listo para contestarle pero deidara no lo dejo- déjame decirte que sasori –kun y yo tenemos mucho en común! amamos la buena literatura, si literatura obras que probablemente jamas tendras el buen gusto de leer y que propablemente no entiendas porque lo único que existe en tu cabeza uchiha son puras pelotas de basquetbol rebotando por todas partes uhn! Quizás sea por eso que tu pequeña mentesilla es tan estrecha y limitada que no puede entender algo tan simple como eso!- y con eso itachi vio como el rubio se alejaba de el perdiéndose tras bambalinas

Hn con que deidara he- musito esbozando una minúscula sonrisa, parecía un personaje interesante sin embargo aquel estallido lo habia dejado sin palabras ya que no esperaba que tanto sasori como el rubio formaran una "amistad" ante sus ojos no era correcto estaban a pocos meses del partido mas importante de sus vidas no pida dejar que uno de sus hombres se distrajera con niñerías. Por ahora no haría nada solo se dedicaría a observar pero tenia que admitirlo deidara tenia carácter para haberle gritado a el itachi Uchiha.

-0-

habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con deidara y el rubio no hacia mas que evitarlo y verlo de mala manera, en lo personal al moreno no le molestaba del todo pero aun que no quisiera reconocerlo uchiha comenzaba a crear excusas y situaciones para enfretarse con el rubio quien no se dejaba y no demoraba en pisar el palito y empezar una extensa discusión sobre cosas triviales.

Hoy les toca castigo nuevamente y itachi ya tenia pensado que hacer estallar al rubio nuevamente, vaya nunca antes se habia divertido tanto.

Itschi- lo llamo la voz de su padre antes de que pudiera llegar al camerino- sucede algo?- pregunto un poco extrañado

Si hijo mira quiero hablarte sobre la formación para el próximo partido quiero que hagas el amaterasu con sasori- itachi enarco una ceja ante eso- pero kisame es mi compañero

Si lo se pero kisame aun anda mal del tobillo y nos servirá mejor como defensa además sasori es casi tan rápido como itachi harán un pareja estupenda- itachi fruncio levemente el seño pero no podía contradecir a su padre el era el entrenador- esta bien hare lo mejor que pueda-

Excelente ese es mi campeón- le dijo fugaku tras palmearle el hombro y ver como su hijo se quitaba el polo- hoy llegare tarde tengo castigo con harashima sensei-

Fugaku no pudo evitar gruñir ante eso- si no fuera por que le debo demasiados favores a ese anciano no les dejaría ir solo espero que no se les pegue algún mala costumbre- itachi no pudo evitar reir internamente ante el comentaria mientras veía como su padre cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Tiro su polo sobre el maletín seguido de sus shotrs, el peso de su maleta empujo a la que se encontraba al lado haciendo caer las pertenencia que habían en esta. I tachi no tardo en ponerse una toalla en la cintura para cubrirse he ir a recoger las cosas que se habían caído. Encontro un libro viejo un libreta de apuntes junto con un lapicero pero lo que mas le llamo la atencio fue un libreto- que es esto- musito con curiosidad dejando las demas pertenencia sobre el banco, normalmente no revisaría cosas ajenas pero el nombre de sasori en letras rojas sobre la portada lo impulso a revisarlo. Despues de pasar y repasar las hojas no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era el guion de la obra escolar que se presentaría este año. En la ultima hoja encontró una a notación que lo frio.

Te dejo el guion de la obra para que lo revises, tienes un gran potencial para la actuación nunca habia conocido a alguien con un dote tan natural para la improvisación. Seria maravilloso tenerte en el club de arte dramático estoy seguro que haría un excelente arnold en nuestro próxima obra. Piensalo estoy seguro que te divertiras

Cariños, deidara

Itachi no hizo mas que apretar el guion con furia acaso era una broma?! Exclamo interiormente esto no era posible sasori no podía estar pensando en… no no eso arruinaría todos sus planes. Estaba molesto, furioso quería golpear a sasori pero aun mas estaba molesto con el rubio por haberse metido en sus planes el y su actitud fresca y sonriente que encantaba a todos en ese maldito club. Odia como sasori y el compartían y departían juntos, como el rubio le sonrreia y le ayudaba con sus deberes y viceversa odiaba esa maldita amistad que ambos tenia no la toleraba no le parecía correcto y el mismo se encargaría de darle fin si era necesario.

Que crees que estas haciendo- sasori interrumpio sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera votar ese dichoso guion a la basura

Creo que esa debería ser mi línea sasori, que crees TU que estas haciendo con esto!- le grito sacudiendo el guion en la cara de sasori quien se sorprendio al ver aquel objeto en las manos del moreno.

No pensé que te gustaba inmiscuirte en asuntos ajenos uchiha- dijo arrebatándole el guion y guardándolo junto con sus demas pertenencias- y por lo que veo no te basto con sacar mi lectura sino también el resto de mis cosas- señalo enojado pero tranquilio.

No pienso darte explicaciones de mis acaciones sasori , la que me importa saber es porque mierda tienes el guion de la obra escolar entre tus cosas- le grito furioso itachi mientras veía como sasori simplemente suspiraba

Yo tampoco debo darte explicaciones de ningún tipo capitán- eso hizo rebetar al moreno quien se creía para no darle explicaciones a el

Tu mismo lo dijiste soy el capitán y cualquier cosa que involucre el desempeño del equipo merece una explicación, ahora me diras porque tenias ese guion- demando furioso

Sasori apretó los puños tratando de controlarse y no golpear a itachi pero podia en tenderlo de alguna manera sabia que itachi comenzaría a sospechar tarde o temprano- son solo opciones uchiha no es la gran cosa- dijo tras secarse con la toalla y ponerse su polo- no es como si fuera a abandonar al equipo solo es un hobiie- aun que ahora ya no se que es lo que quiero pensó para si

Sasori te recuerdo que nosotros no tenemos hobiies – itachi se habia calmado un poco al escucharlo sin embargo aun no estaba convencido.

Será solo hasta que termine el castigo uchiha además no le veo lo malo de estar dos dei-kun tiene razón estar dos clubs puede ser mas divertido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros tras terminarse de vestir- nos vemos en club uhiha y con esto dejo a un itachi algo confundido y contrariado- dei-kun?- musito mientras apretada los puños ya no sabia si estaba molesto por el hecho de que sasori quisiese estar en dos clubs a la vez o por la familiariadad con la que esos dos se estaban tratando, cada dia que pasaba se volvían mas cercanos y eso no le agradaba en nada porque? Ni el mismo lo sabia.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Mi nombre es Sasori Sabuki, será un placer trabajar a su lado en esta pequeña temporada espero nos llevemos bien y puedan asistir a nuestra obra escolar que deidara-sensei y yo prepararemos para ustedes- itachi despertó de su pequeño letargo de aburrimiento viendo como el pelirojo terminaba de presentarse, si en esa época creía saberlo todo incluido sus sentimientos por el rubio, quien diría que justa mente el se terminaría enamorando del rubio dramaturgo en sus épocas escolares. En esa época era simplemente impensable pero ahora que lo pensaba todas las selañes estuvieron ahí siempre pero como todo buen adolecente y buen miembro de su familia las ignoro por completo. No podía decir que estaba completamente arrepentido de sus acciones porque un uchiha nunca se arrepiente de nada. Sin embargo el precio que pago por sus" buenas decisiones" estaba comenzando a pasarle factura una de ellas era la pésima relación que tenia con el rubio y la otra venia con un cinto rojo.

-o-

neee teme ya llegamos?- se quejo el rubio arrastrando los pies

no aun no usuratonkachi- sasuke estaba cansado de las constantes quejas del rubio el cual llevaba asi alrededor e una hora

moh sai vive demasiado lejos- se volvió a quejar

no vive tan lejos dobe, si no te hubieras demorado tanto comprando un refresco no hubiéramos perdido el ultimo autobús del medio dia- naruto fruncio el seño molesto ante semejante acusación aun que tenia razón debido a eso tuvieron que caminar horas hasta llegar donde estaban

urusai teme!- refuto el rubio sonrrojado haciendo un mohín

deja de quejarte que solo nos queda una cuadra- le dijo tras tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a acelerar el paso- si caminas asi de lento nunca llegaresmo

aquien dices lento tmee.. oi suéltame!- se quejo nuevamente al sentirse arrastrado por el azabache, no pudo evitar sonrojar y sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

No tardaron en llegar a una enorme casa estilo oriental que acaparaba casi la mitad de la casa.

Wou! Es enorme!- exclamo el rubio soltándose de sasuke quien simplemente rolo los ojos- no es tan grande- dijo con deje de recelo trastocar el timbre- te emocionas por cosas tan simples- se burlo

Pero que dijiste teme!- grito naruto, sasuke iba a responder pero la voz proveniente del parlante llamo su atención.

Residencia Danzo con quien tengo el gusto-se escucho la voz de una mujer

Somos sasuke uchiha – empezó sasuke a introducir

Y naruto namikaze- continuo el rubio algo nervioso divirtiendo a sasuke

Venimos a ensayar con sai- termino uchiha esperando respuesta

Oh que bien son amigos de sai, pasen chicos- dijo alegre la mujeres

El sonido de la puerta eléctrica abrirse llamo la atención de ambos, el moreno la empujo y paso por el lumbrar junto con el rubio. Era la típica casa estilo japonés solo que esta tenia una mezcla con la arquitectura occidental moderna, de la puerta ambos pudieron apreciar a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos negros

Bienvenidos chicos pasen, mi nombre es Naoko-danzo un placer- la joven madre se introdujo y muy amablemente hizo pasar a ambos jóvenes- me alegro que ayan podido encontrar la casa a veces la gente suele perderse

" como la gente no puede encontrar si están grande" pensó naruto mientras veía cada detalle de la morada- no se preocupe no tuvimos problema- explico sasuke- oh que bueno, verán sai esta en su estudio- naruto vio como la señora danzo los guio por un enorme pasillo. Mientras mas avanzaban captaron las notas de una hermosa y alaegre melodía, llegando al final del pasillo doblaron a la derecha encontrándose con una puerta roja que tenia un letrero encendido que decía estudio

vaya creo que sai-chan debe estar practicando pero no se preocupen no se molestara si enteruumpimos –dijo divertida mientras abria la puerta suavemente.

**This is real, this is me, Im exactly where I`m suppoed to be now**- sai se encontraba sentado frente a un piano de cola negro habían equipos de sonido y grabación por todala sala un par de guitarras y un estante con varios libros y partituras. Pero lo que mas les asombro ambos jóvenes fue la hermosa voz que tenia el moreno- **gonna let the light shine on me now I`ve found who I am teres no way to hold it in**

La voz de sai se volvia cada vez mas fuerte y segura con forme iba avanzando la cacnion los acordes eran firme y seguro mientras que su voz era ligera y alegre se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

**No more hiding who I want to be… this is me…**- sai entre abrió un poco los ojos para luego cortar la canción de golpe y ver a sus invitados completamente sonrrojado- pe..pero que acen aquí pensé que llegarían mas tarde- musito apenado mientras guardaba las partituras veloz mente.

No tienes porque avergonzarte cariño tus amigos llegaron a tiempo para escucharte cantar- dijo amorosamente su madre asiéndolo sonrojar

Kasan- reprendio suavemente sai

Es verdad sai cantan genial incluso mejor que sasuke y yo juntos- sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante la comparación pero tenia que admitirlo sai cantaba muy bien pero la pregunta era si cantaba tan bien porque no habia estado en la audición de deidara sensei.

Bueno chicos los dejo ire al mercado, chicos se quedan a cenar?- pregunto la mujer haciendo sonrojar a ambos- será un placer señora danzo- acepto amablemente naruto mientras sasuke asentia ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mam de sai.

Bien será mejor que empecemos -indico sai mientras se paraba y guardaba sus partiruras- tienen que mejorar su tiempos, naruto sueles empezar con fuerza pero la voz se te va un poco cuando estas a la mitad de la canción y sasuke aun que empiezas con fuerza y te mantienes tienes que tener en cuenta que cuando cantas a duo debes cordinar tus tiempo con tu acompañante- les dijo a ambos mientras se sentaba en un banco.

Tanto naruto como sasuke habían cogido dos banco y imitando a sai tomaron asiento- si lo se el problema es que me pongo muy nervioso en el escenario odio que el publico me mire- se defendió naruto tras sonrojarse apenado a lo que sali esbozo uan sonrisa comprensiva- no te preocupes trabajaras en ello con uchiha verdad bastardo?

Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza- no te precupes dobe no puedo permitir que nos averguences a ambos en el escenario- dijo burlon haciendo enfadar al rubio- urusai teme que tu también tienes cosas que mejorar!-

En efecto uchiha como te dije creo que cuando cantas sueles olvidar que estas con otra persona- dijo burlon ganadose una mirada furtiva de parte del moreno- mira lo de esta forma en el básquet todos trabajan juntos para un mismo objetivo no? Con estrategias y todo- sasuke simplemente asintió ya que al fin le estaba hablando en un idioma que el entendia- bien, mira naruto es tu único equipo y debes aprender a modular tu voz con la de el para que sean armónicas no puedes adelantarte ni demorarte debes hacerlo en sicronia como en el básquet entendiste?

Supongo que tiene sentido- respondio encogiéndose de hombros

Perfecto ahora saquen las partituras que les di y empecemos- indico animado

Se la pasaron horas de horas ensayando y haciendo ejercicios de dicción para mejorar la pronunciación de cada uno. Sai les habia dicho que muchas vece era bueno actuar mientras cantaban he imaginarse la escna para que las cosas fluyeran de manera natural. Sasuke aun se soprendia de la situación en la que estaba en vuelto si alguno de sus amigos ninguna podría creer que el sasuke uchiha estaba recreando una escena de la obra mientras cantaba su parte como "arnold" probablemente su padre debe estarse retorciendo en su tumba y si su hermano y kiba lo vieran seguramente lo molerían a golpes. Sin embargo aun que le costara admitirlo públicamente no podía negar que disfrutaba cantar y actuar de esa forma especialmente con naruto. Ahora no le importaba si estaba bien o mal o si la escuela se habia vuelto un caos por su desicion el podía ser ambas cosas o al menos eso creía por el momento.

Notas: gracias por lo reviews chicas! Son geniales disculpen la demora pero mis finales me tiene como loca aun no termino DX espero les guste el nuevo cap espero me den mas reviews! XD


End file.
